Guerra
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: Noah Puckerman no esta contento. ¿Por qué? porque la version marginal y fastidiosa de Mariah Carey de la escuela acaba de arrojarle un granizado en la cara. No es una broma. Y ahora es tiempo de hacerselo Pagar. Puck/Rachel. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. La ciudad esta en Guerra

**Disclaimer:** Glee es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de la Fox, utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro solo diversión.

Este Fic es propiedad de **Bellatrix13**, ella me dio su permiso para traducirlo, pero toda la trama es absolutamente suya.

**Titulo Original**: War

* * *

**Capítulo Uno.**

Noah Puckerman despertó esa mañana sintiéndose demasiado bien. Bueno tan bien como se podría sentir uno antes de beberse tres tazas de café. Su camiseta hacia que sus músculos lucieran enormes, sus pantalones de mezclilla estaban limpios por primera vez en tres semanas y su hermanita estaba tranquila y callada por un ligero caso de bronquitis.

Se tomó su tiempo para desayunar, viendo que tenía dos horas de matemáticas entrando y como probablemente el maestro sufriera un ataque cardiaco al verlo llegar. Su madre se había marchado al trabajo, lo que significaba que podía andar sin camisa por la casa sin recibir una reprimenda; aprovechando su ausencia, contemplo sus músculos en el espejo de la sala.

Cuando finalmente salió para la escuela, su buen humor crecía exponencialmente. Se preguntaba si aun estaría un poco ebrio de la noche anterior. El equipo de futbol y las Cheerios, habían estado pasando el rato en la casa de Matt y Puck estaba un poco confuso con los detalles, pero estaba bastante seguro de que su noche terminó en Santana, literalmente.

-¡Annie!- Gritó en las escaleras

Escuchó un leve tintineo en respuesta. La pequeña se negaba a hablar, gracias a la bronquitis y había decidido usar una pequeña campana para comunicarse. Una campanada significaba No, dos campanadas significaban SI y tres campanadas significaban: Mamá, _¡Puck me está molestando!_

-¡Me voy a la escuela!-

Se escucharon dos campanadas como respuesta

-¡No olvides tomar tu medicina a la una y treinta!-

Otras dos campanadas le contestaron

¡Y no entres en mi cuarto! Le advirtió

Silencio absoluto en la casa.

_-Niños-_ se quejo a sí mismo, terminando una última cucharada del cereal, coincidentemente eran Cheerios. Se rio de si mismo acerca de la ironía de estar comiendo Cheerios, especialmente después de lo q había pasado con Santana la noche anterior, se hizo la nota mental de comentárselo a Finn o a Mike.

Aunque, Finn parecía gato asustado en estos días, con Quinn esperando a su bebé, Técnicamente el bebé de Puck, pero si eso era lo que Quinn quería… Y si crees que puedes dejar embarazada a una chica en un jacuzzi entonces mereces cargar con el bebé.

Y no es que Puck no hiciera su parte. Él le daba a Quinn la mayor parte del dinero que ganaba en su negocio de limpieza de piscinas (el dinero nunca fue la prioridad de todas formas, las maduritas lo eran) y no se quejaba aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ella se lo estaba gastando en zapatos y maquillaje.

Puck se subió a su camioneta (después de una pausa para admirarse en la ventana) y cerro de golpe la puerta tras él, encendió el motor, aceleró en la entrada y brevemente considero parar en un Seven Eleven para comprar un granizado, no para tomarlo obviamente. Pero Puck se sentía generoso y quizás hoy olvidaría dar a alguien un facial de granizado.

Especialmente desde que su blanco habitual era Rachel Berry. La última vez que le arrojo uno se sintió un poco excitado, ya sabes, cuando ella se lamio sus labios y su blusa blanca se transparentaba, en fin q mas daba. Rachel Berry era ardiente, él lo admitía abiertamente, pero ella necesitaba con urgencia un trasplante de personalidad.

Puck entró en el estacionamiento de la escuela, durante los siguientes minutos reclamando el lugar para estacionarse que _técnicamente no era de él_ pero del que todo el mundo sabía que debía alejarse. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la escuela.

Los pasillos estaban silenciosos y casi vacios. Un nerd se apuraba a guardar sus libros en el casillero, tropezando con sus propios pies al ir a clases, y un chico con un "Afro" estaba viendo un par de pantys verdes como si ellos escondieran todos los secretos del universo. Brittany y Tanya un par de porristas de la fiesta de anoche, estaban susurrándose con aires de preocupación y Puck las evitó a propósito, estaba harto del drama y en estos días usualmente se trataba de Quinn y Finn de todas formas.

Se dirigió a su propio casillero, puso la combinación y miró el montón de basura por unos momentos, una manzana estaba pudriéndose en una esquina haciendo q arrugara la nariz y la montaña de papeles, se escapaba lentamente por la puerta. Tomo un par de ellos, metió el resto dentro y cerró la puerta, quizás molestara a alguien para que limpiara eso por él mas tarde.

-¡Hey Puck!-

El volteo al escuchar que lo llamaba su compañero de equipo y le dirigió una sonrisa cansada

-Te vi con Santana anoche le dijo el jugador de futbol, viéndolo con interés y quizás con un poco de envidia, _¿"Anotaste"? _

_-"Dos veces"-_ Dijo Puck, engreídamente. Se reclinó en su casillero, mirando sin interés como la clase salía del salón de español. El timbre sonó un momento después y el Sr. Shue siguió a sus estudiantes. Les sonrió a los dos y ellos le respondieron torpemente con una cabezada.

"-¿Qué tal estuvo?"- preguntó Johnny siguiendo a Puck a la cafetería.

Johnny era un estudiante de segundo año que estaba en el equipo de futbol quien idolatraba a Puck, cuando era de primero incluso se cortó el cabello al estilo Mohawk (Afortunadamente le creció de nuevo) y una vez que Puck se unió al Club Glee no tardo en seguirlo. Honestamente, Puck pensaba que era genial, tenerlo rondando alrededor de él, recibiendo constantemente atención y que le dijeran lo increíble que era. Era como tener a su mama en la escuela, solo que no tan patético.

Puck le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, levantando las cejas y sonriendo afectadamente. – ¿Qué acaso quieres una descripción gráfica?-

-¿Qué?- Johnny lo miro confusamente un momento antes de estallar en risas. ¡Oh cielos! eso fue divertido. _"descripción gráfica" (1)_

-"Si"- dijo Puck haciendo una mueca por su lentitud, está bien el chico era genial pero a veces era demasiado parecido a Finn. Probablemente acosaba al estudiante de último año equivocado.

-Y ¿ella era buena?- preguntó ansiosamente

-Amigo- le dijo Puck codeándolo –Realmente necesitas "_anotar"_

-Lo sé- dijo con pesar –Pero ninguno de los estudiantes de segundo tuvo sexo y los de tercero son demasiado geniales para mí-

-por favor la mayoría de los de segundo si tuvo sexo-

-Sí, pero no yo-

-Te diré una cosa- le dijo Puck poniendo fraternalmente su brazo en el hombro de Johnny. –La próxima vez que haya una fiesta, te conseguiré una chica con la que puedas ligar, solo recuérdamelo ¿Está bien?-

-¿Una que me deje tocarle las tetas? Pregunto esperanzadamente

Puck le sonrió y le dijo –Seguro-

-¡Sí!- el chico le dio un puñetazo afectuoso. –Puck eres el mejor, en serio eres demasiado genial…-

-sí, lo sé, nos vemos en el entrenamiento chico.-

Puck se sentó en la mesa de los atletas, sintiendo que había hecho su buena acción del día, diablos no, su buena acción del año.

-El entrenamiento esta cancelado- dijo Finn con la boca llena de espagueti, captando la mirada de su amigo. El entrenador y el Sr. Shue hicieron una especie de trato así que tenemos los jueves libres para el club Glee

-Está bien- dijo Puck, tomando del Gatorade de Finn sin que este se diera cuenta.

Las Cheerios pasaron caminando, bueno más bien como flotando y Puck se encontró viendo las piernas de Santana cuando las chicas se sentaron en su mesa. Su falda de porrista era realmente corta y él siempre había sido un hombre de se fijaba mas en las piernas de las chicas. Finn por otra parte…

-Creo que los pechos de Quinn están más grandes.- Dijo Finn mirándola distraídamente.

Sabía que su amigo había dejado de escucharlo porque tenía esa expresión boba en su cara que significaba usualmente que había visto a Rachel Berry. Esa noción lo dejo completamente desconcertado pero por alguna razón Finn había perdido la cabeza por esa loca. Él volteo siguiendo con la mirada hacia donde Finn estaba viendo y si, estaba bastante seguro de que ahí estaba Rachel Berry con su banda de perdedores.

Puck ignoró la forma en que ellos se estaban riendo tontamente dándole a Rachel aliento e ignorando particularmente la forma en que Kurt lo estaba mirando. No es que él fuera homofóbico o algo así, pero era algo… escalofriante.

Se volvió sacudiendo la cabeza, en serio no importa cuántas veces arrojes a un pequeño chico gay en el basurero, el siempre volverá corriendo por más. Con Berry pasaba lo mismo; entre más granizados le arrojara en la cara, ella menos lo ignoraba en Glee. Es más en la última práctica, ella le sonrió tímidamente, él estaba seguro de que había vomitado un poco.

-Perdedores- mascullo bajo.

-Oye.- Los ojos de Finn estaba vidriosos y él probablemente estaba imaginando algo sucio con Berry y su boquita. –No hables así de ellos, ahora somos iguales.-

-No me lo recuerdes- gimió. –Solamente estoy en Glee porque…-

Se detuvo vacilando y Finn levanto las cejas confuso. -¿por qué estas en Glee?- le preguntó como si se diera cuenta de que los shows de canto y los mohawk no iban de la mano para nada.

Puck se imagino sonriendo educadamente y diciéndole: "-porque me acosté con tu novia hace tres meses".- también se imaginó el ojo morado que le pondrían, Quinn haciendo escándalo y a Finn que nunca más le hablaría, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-uhn-

-Si eh, ¿porqué te uniste?- preguntó Mike otro futbolista que estaba escuchando.

"-Um –"

-Es un poco extraño.- agregó Matt, tomando un gran trago de su jugo de naranja.

Puck se devanó los sesos, buscando una razón aparte de la de _"Me acosté con tu novia_" pero nada se le ocurría.

-¿Maduritas? (2)- dijo finalmente.

Se escucho un coro de "oooohs" al tiempo que asentían con la cabeza pues eso tenía sentido perfectamente, excepto porque Glee era un grupo de canto de preparatoria y ahí no había maduritas. Como sea puck estaba agradecido que de ninguno de ellos perteneciera al club de ajedrez, no solo porque eso sería un completo suicidio social y nunca volvería a ver un trasero sino porque sus amigos podrían hacer algo aparte de dirigirle miradas tontas.

-Y bien, ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta de anoche?- preguntó para cambiar de tema, Ya sabes, antes de que algunos de ellos se percatara de que estaba mintiendo.

Finn frunció el ceño. – ¿Creí que estabas ahí?-

Trató de no poner los ojos en blanco. -estaba ahí- le explico despacio. Me refiero a que paso después de que Santana y yo nos fuimos de ahí.

"-Anote" con Brittany- dijo Mike animado. Tendremos nuestra primera cita este fin de semana.

Puck frunció la nariz, -Pero si ya estuviste con ella, ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo en una cita?

Esta vez fue Finn quien puso los ojos en blanco. –Porque ella le gusta, duh.-

-Y porque pueden hacerlo _otra vez_- agregó Matt

-Cierto- Dijo Puck encontrando lógica esa explicación.

-Ustedes son una bola de _Neardenfales_- dijo Finn resollando.

Todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente.

Y lo siguieron mirando.

Y mirando.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Finn

Y lo miraron fijamente un poco más.

-Finn- le dijo Puck lentamente no muy seguro. -¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?

Él lucía contento y sonreía un poco. –Rachel me la enseño-, dijo orgullosamente. _Por supuesto se la pasaban juntos.- _Ella nos llama así tantas veces que le pregunte qué significaba. Genial ¿no?-

-Es _Nearden- thales_ imbécil-

Finn puso cara larga. –diablos-

-Vaya, estas sometido y ni siquiera están saliendo- Se rió Matt poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué tienes con esa chica Finn? Concordó Mike alzando las cejas. –Digo es ardiente, pero no lo suficientemente como para soportar sus locuras.

Puck sintió que nunca había escuchado palabras más ciertas, por supuesto, Berry tenía un par de piernas para morirse, (en serio para morirse, un hombre podía morir por esa piernas) pero su personalidad hacia que él quisiera estar a una milla de distancia de ella. Excepto para tirarle un granizado en la cara.

-Ella no está loca- dijo Finn frunciendo el seño. –una vez que la conoces bien…-

-Ese es el punto Hudson- dijo Puck –Nadie quiere hacerlo-

Finn negó con la cabeza testarudamente, -Ella es muy linda- insistió – Y ha sido realmente amable conmigo y con Quinn…-

-Porque ella quiere acostarse contigo- Le dijo Puck

Finn hizo como que no le escuchó pero honestamente con su incapacidad de realizar múltiples tareas, era posible que realmente no lo hubiese escuchado.

–Y ella es divertida, inteligente y bajo esa locura es bastante genial también.-

Puck resopló.- Si claro y a mí no me gustan las maduritas-

-¿No te gustan? - Pregunto sorprendido Finn, Puck emitió un gemido. -¿Qué te pasa amigo, creí que te encantaban?

-Está siendo Sarcástico- dijo Mike riéndose un poco.

-Oh- dijo con un poco de vergüenza, - a veces ustedes no pueden decir…

-No Finn- dijo Matt sonriendo –A veces _Tú_ no puedes decir

-En otras noticias- interrumpió Mike, -Necesito un consejo para mi cita con Brit. Quiero que todo salga perfecto.-

Puck resolló volteando a ver a Matt. – ¿No te estarás enamorando de alguien verdad?-

-Cierto… ¿Por qué?-

-Es bueno saber que no soy el único hombre sentado en esta mesa.-

-Hey, No soy una chica- dijo Mike abriendo mucho la boca. –Y no soy un marica si eso es lo que estas tratando de decir.-

Puck alzó una ceja

-está bien quizás soy yo. Demándame.-

-Lo haré.- prácticamente tienes tus Pelotas en su caja de trofeos.

-Cállate viejo, no puedo hacer nada,- insistió. –Ella es ardiente y divertida y genial y ardiente y realmente se ve muy bien en bikini…-

-Por favor no me digas que estas enamorado de ella- gimió Puck recargando su barbilla en sus manos.

Él no respondió.

Matt comenzó a reírse. - Mike tiene vagina.-

Puck se unió a las risas chocando las palmas con su amigo.

-Váyanse al carajo.-

-Chicos déjenlo en paz- dijo Finn tratando de actuar como mediador.

Puck se rio con disimulo. -Pero si tu estas igual Finn-, se rio. –Después de todo tas sometido por Quinn Fabray.

-claro que no.- declaro indignado pareciendo mas horrorizado.

Mike alzó las cejas, dispuesto a arrastrar a alguien más con él. -¿Acaso no le llevaste ayer a medianoche encurtidos y helado?-

-¿Y crema de cacahuate y mayonesa la noche anterior?-

¿Y no estabas haciéndole las cosas incluso antes cuando ella te criticaba? Sonrió abiertamente Puck.

Puck no podía dejar de sonreír, hacía tiempo que no la pasaba así con los chicos, quizás desde antes de que ellos se unieran a "nuevas Direcciones". Estos días habían estado demasiado ocupados, entrenando en el gimnasio durante el almuerzo, siendo reprendidos por el entrenador Tanaka o ensayando para el Club Glee. Pero eso era agradable. Tan solo ellos cuatro, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Noah- le dijo una vocecita.

Puck se giró preparado para la enorme vergüenza de ver a su madre o a su hermanita en la escuela; ellas eran las únicas personas que lo llamaban por su nombre de pila. No se esperaba encontrar a Rachel Berry parada allí en su faldita y suéter, con un granizado en la mano.

Tampoco se esperaba que ella se lo arrojara en la cara.

Su mente se quedo en blanco, excepto por el montón de groserías que quería gritar. Solamente cuando trato de abrir la boca para hablar todo lo que pudo hacer fue aspirar.

Estaba frio, realmente frio. Como cuando se te congela el cerebro excepto que por todas partes, picaba en los ojos también como si quemara, pero más que nada era la humillación. Podía sentir su cara caliente de vergüenza y lentamente comenzó a limpiarse el hielo de la cara.

Puck dudaba q nadie, sin importar cuán grandes fueran sus músculos, pudiera verse genial con un granizado en la cara.

-Esto es por los últimos tres años- dijo Rachel Berry. Había una mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos castaños, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, quizás de entusiasmo o quizás de horror.

Puck odiaba el rosa, levanto una mano temblorosa con ira y empezó a quitarse el jarabe de maíz de los ojos, sintiendo un poco de culpa. ¿El había estado haciéndole eso a ella por tres años enteros? ¿Ella estuvo sintiendo eso por tres años enteros?

Ella le sonrió quedamente y le frunció el seño, el no podía saber si realmente estaba contenta consigo misma. Ella retrocedió, la cafetería se encontraba en completo silencio, viéndola regresar a su mesa, hizo una pausa antes de sentarse al lado de Kurt (quien se estaba orinando de la risa) volteo su cabeza y añadiendo dulcemente sobre su hombro,- es de uva, mi favorito.

Oh. Era tan cierto.

* * *

(1) la frase era blow by blow y no estoy 100% segura pero me parece que es un juego de palabras con connotacion sexual

(2)Cougars: literalmente significa puma, pero también se utiliza para denominara mujeres mayores que se acuestan con jovencitos.

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo de un fic que me hizo reír mucho, y es que como dice la autora el Puck/Rachel es adorable. Esta es mi humilde traducción, lo hice lo mejor que pude pero acepto sugerencias!!!**

**No olviden dejar un rewiew!!!**


	2. Comienzan los disturbios

**Disclaimer: Glee** pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a la Fox, utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Esto es una traducción del Fic **WAR** y su autora es **Bellatrix13**, quien me dio su consentimiento, para traducirla al español; la trama es completamente obra suya.

* * *

Agradezco sus rewiews a :** Esciam, Jeadore, Argin Heart y Rubymoon- Faith. **

* * *

**Capitulo Dos.**

Noah Puckerman no estaba contento.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación con el celular pegado a su oído y vociferando, ignorando los llamados insistentes del cuarto de su hermanita. Aparentemente su chocolate caliente estaba demasiado caliente o alguna estupidez como esa, y en un día normal Puck podría habérselo puesto a enfriar un poco, pero hoy no era un día normal.

Porque hoy la perdedora más grande de la escuela le había arrojado un granizado.

-Y voy a matarla- continuo vociferando Puck con rabia. – En serio, y no trates de mantener los objetos punzocortantes lejos de mí, porque voy a estrangularla con mis propias manos.

-Eww, pero entonces tendrás que _tocarla_. Podrías pescar algo.-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué me gustaran las estrellas doradas?, ¿volverme adicto a Myspace? Valdría la pena, créeme.-

-Bueno, ¿qué harías con el cuerpo?- Pregunto Mike razonablemente. Piensa en ello Puck es estúpido.

La empujaré de las rocas en la playa, dijo Puck de inmediato. Haré que parezca un suicidio.

Mike hizo una pausa antes de preguntar, -¿Debo estar preocupado porque esto este planeado tan bien?-

-Yo no lo estoy.-

-Puck tranquilízate- le dijo el futbolista, riéndose un poco. Puck casi podía ver su sonrisa divertida y resistía la urgencia de ir a la casa de los Chang a golpear a su amigo en la cara. –No puedes matar a nadie porque te arrojó miel de maíz en la cara.-

-¿Y qué tal si lo hicieron en frente de toda la escuela eh? ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Hubo una larga pausa del otro lado de la línea. –Estas empezando a asustarme.-

-Mike, amigo. Me conoces desde el preescolar, no he llorado desde que tenía cuatro años y Ralph Miller me puso una lagartija en los pantalones. En este instante todo lo que quiero es ver la lista de Schindler con mi mamá y un bote de helado.

Mike se rio. – ¿Y _yo_ soy el que tiene vagina?

-Vete al diablo- Puck suspiró dejándose caer en la cama, pasándose una mano por el cabello. No ansiaba ir a la escuela al día siguiente, ¿Cómo se suponía que debería actuar? ¿Debería arrojarle un granizado como siempre a Berry? ¿O hacerlo ahora que ella lo había hecho sería patético? ¿Acaso lo señalarían con el dedo y se reirían? ¿Berry lo intentaría otra vez? Hizo a un lado esas ideas y suspiro otra vez. –Está bien no voy a matarla- dijo rindiéndose. ¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar?-

-¿Qué es lo que yo haría?- Mike lo medito por un momento. Puck casi podía ver a su amigo sonreír abiertamente. –_Me vengaría_.-

* * *

-Doy Comienzo al plan de "Venganza contra Rachel Berry". Anuncio Puck parándose en frente del pizarrón blanco. Se quedo viendo a su grupo de expertos y todo lo que vio fueron cinco miradas fijas en él sin expresión alguna.

Jordan levantó la mano. -tengo una pregunta ¡Sr. Puck!

-No tienes por qué llamarlo Sr. Imbécil. Dijo Mike poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Puck lo señalo con el marcador y le pregunto, -¿Qué pasa Jordan? –

-¿Puedo ser el secretarial?-

-Se dice secretario- le dijo Finn poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Dios, si Finn lo estaba corrigiendo, en verdad Jordan era un imbécil.

-No- le dijo Puck rápidamente, te vas a quedar sentado, callado y jugando con tus agujetas.

-Está bien- dijo conforme.

Matt se aclaro fuertemente la garganta y le dijo. ¿Seguimos con esto Puck?

-sí, sí, está bien.- -Como quizás lo sepan o no, Rachel Berry me ha fastidiado recientemente.- El negó con la cabeza y dijo, -No.- -ella ha olvidado quien es y necesita que alguien se lo recuerde, necesita que la pongan en su lugar.-

-Pero a mí me agrada Rachel,- Protesto Finn.

-¡Cállate Finn!, le dijeron todos y él se calló.

Puck espero a que todos estuvieran en silencio otra vez para hablar. En fin, ayer hubo un desafortunado incidente en la cafetería y yo no sé ustedes pero _Yo _no puedo permitir que Berry crea que ella es La estrella en McKinley, porque _no lo es_.

-¡Nosotros lo somos!- gritó Matt

-Exacto- concordó Puck.- Y necesitamos Asegurarnos de que eso quede bien claro.- -¿Quién está conmigo?-

Hubo otro coro esta vez con vivas y respuestas afirmativas. Puck se sonrió a sí mismo, seguro de que su plan seria de proporciones épicas. Rachel Berry iba a recibir metafóricamente una cubetada de mierda justo en su cara y él iba a disfrutar cada segundo de eso.

-¡Genial! ¿Quien tiene un plan?

-¡Vamos arrojarle granizados!- dijo Jordan emocionado desde su silla.

Puck ni siquiera se digno a responderle.

-¡Arrojemos huevos a su casa!- coreo Johnny

-Hemos estado haciendo eso los últimos tres años.- aclaro Mike

Puck resistió la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco, sus expertos eran cinco chicos que entre todos tenían la capacidad intelectual de una persona normal, quizás de dos. -¿Alguien más tiene alguna idea?-

El silencio fue absoluto. Estuvieron ahí sentados durante cinco minutos devanándose los sesos hasta que Matt suspiro y expreso lo que todos estaban pensando en una sola palabra.

-_Mierda_.-

* * *

Rachel Berry estaba de muy buen humor. Había sido felicitada diecisiete veces esa mañana, (por el club Glee la mayoría de la veces pero aun así contaba) No le habían arrojado ningún granizado y la escuela entera estaba aun toda alborotada por la manera en que ella le había pateado las bolas a Noah Puckerman, claro, metafóricamente hablando hace un par de días.

Ella no había tenido intenciones de hacerlo realmente, en realidad se había visto más o menos presionada para hacerlo, pero cuando el granizado impacto de lleno en su engreída cara… Ella se sintió bien, _realmente_ bien. Tan increíble que ni en su extenso vocabulario había una palabra para describir _lo bien_ que la hizo sentir.

Ella solamente le había arrojado un granizado a alguien antes que a Puck y había sido al Sr. Schue. El cual realmente no contaba, puesto que todo el club Glee había participado, había sido algo así como granizado grupal. En fin, de todas formas, ella dudaba que arrojarle un granizado a alguien que no fuera Puck se sintiera tan súper califragilisticoexpiali- fantástico. No volvería a hacerlo otra vez; una vez era más que suficiente y ella recordaría para siempre la imagen de su cara de todas formas.

-Llamando al 1800-idiota, ¡Tenemos una crisis en nuestras manos!-

Rachel, que había estado arreglándose el cabello en el espejo de su casillero, cerró la puerta para encontrar la ansiosa cara de Kurt. Su amigo, enfundado en un suéter Pierre Cardin de cuello de tortuga rosa pálido saltaba sobre las puntas de sus pies luciendo una expresión horrorizada.

Realmente aprecio que te refieras a mí como idiota, le dijo Rachel sonriendo, lo del lunes fue técnicamente idea tuya, así que técnicamente el idiota eres tú, lo que significa que estas marcándote a ti mismo.

Kurt no paraba de saltar.

El baño esta por allá, señalo Rachel en el pasillo.

-Oh ja ja. Ya veo por donde va esto, Yo que trato de ser un buen samaritano a la moda y todo lo que obtengo son insultos. Es la última vez que trato de salvarte de una posible humillación frente a toda la escuela.-

-¿Humillación frente a toda la escuela?- dijo Rachel alzando las cejas y recargándose en su casillero. –Kurt, define eso de "Humillación frente a toda la escuela."

Él hizo lo mismo, se recargo en el casillero mirándose las cutículas. Bueno, supongo que tendré que guardarme este chisme para mi solito.-

-¿chisme?- dijo Rachel mostrándose interesada

-Sí, pero si no quieres saberlo…-

-¡Esta bien ya dímelo!-

-Bueno- dijo Kurt peinándose una ceja. -Finn me dijo que Puck tuvo una pequeña reunión con su grupo de expertos.-

Ella casi soltó una carcajada. – ¿Él tiene un grupo de expertos? ¿Es en serio?-

-Sip.- Y están planeando vengarse de ti.-

Esta vez ella si rompió a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

-No, Rach, Es en serio.-

-Oh mierda.-

* * *

Rachel Berry había estado haciendo sus cosas tímidamente satisfecha durante todo el día y eso estaba comenzando a molestar a Puck seriamente. Así que a la hora del almuerzo mientras ella estaba guardando sus libros en el casillero fue directo hacia ella, empujando a un par de alumnos de primero fuera de su camino. Ella estaba usando otra de sus ridículas falditas, una color rosa que se ceñía a su cintura y le llegaba justo debajo de su trasero y una blusa blanca son mangas. El se sintió un poco excitado por sus largas piernas.

-Berry.- la llamo parándose atrás de ella.

Ella se tomo una pausa, sus miradas chocaron en el espejo de su casillero. Moviéndose lentamente, termino de guardar el último libro y lo cerró.

En cuanto ella se volvió para mirarlo a la cara, él la empujo suavemente, más para intimidarla que para lastimarla, y sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar como su espalda impactaba en el metal. Invadir el espacio personal de una persona era la mejor manera de intimidación que Puck conocía, y Rachel Berry necesitaba una buena dosis de temor, quizás lograra mantenerla callada cinco segundos.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima, Neanderthal analfabeta y maleducado!-

Está bien, no sucedió.

El continuo apretando sus hombros, manteniéndola pegada a los casilleros. –Eso no fue muy agradable Berry.- dijo él apretando los dientes.

-_Claro_.- dijo ella con sarcasmo y sin pizca de temor, su voz sonaba tranquila pero firme, -Como tú eres el epitoma de la bondad y la compasión.-

-El ignoró el comentario. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella le sonrió con suficiencia, viéndose tan fuera de lugar como Kurt Hummel en una tienda Abercrombie, -Porque te lo merecías.-

-¿Por qué ahora? Continúo apretándola. -¿Por qué ahora después de dos años enteros?-

-tres.- lo corrigió sonriéndole a medias. El se le quedo viendo fijamente. –Han sido tres años y mucho tiempo antes de eso.

Se movió un poco, tratando de zafarse pero el mantuvo firme su agarre. –Me las vas a pagar.- le dijo sin estar muy seguro de cómo.

-_Bien_- dijo ella mirándolo con desafío muy seriamente. –No podía esperar nada menos de ti-

Él aflojo su agarre un poco, satisfecho.

-Pero honestamente creo que tú no harás nada.-

El volvió a apretarla con los ojos fijos en ella, -¿Qué dices?-

Y la sonrisita estúpida e irritante pareció en su boca una vez más. –Eres un atleta Puck.- le dijo ella suavemente, haciéndolo sonar como si el ser un atleta fuera una especie de enfermedad mortal.

–Y no te ofendas, pero los atletas no son exactamente el paradigma de la creatividad.- Tirarme granizados era lo único que tenias, pero no mas.- ella levanto las cejas viéndolo con ganas de reírse. –_Y ahora_- continúo haciendo una pausa para mayor efecto dramático o alguna estupidez de ese tipo. –No puedes vengarte.-

-Oh DIABLOS, eso sí que no.

-Vas a pagármelas.- repitió tratando de no sonar tan patético como se sentía. Porque ella tenía razón, él no había podido pensar en nada, si ella fuera un chico sencillamente la agarraría golpes en el piso y problema resuelto. Pero la venganza estilo perra manipuladora era más bien el área de Quinn y el sin duda alguna no iba a ir a pedirle un consejo. –Me las vas a pagar.- repitió y va a ser muy bueno.-

-¿Y bien cuál es el plan? Lo reto Rachel Berry alzando la barbilla y viéndolo directamente a los ojos. – ¿Me vas a tirar al basurero?, ¿Sembrar rumores?, ¿poner crema de depilar en mi shampoo?

Puck trató de no lanzar un juramento en voz alta, Pero en serio ¿Cómo es que a él no se le ocurrieron esas ideas? Inútil grupo de expertos, les patearía el trasero a todos.

Se quedo en silencio un buen rato y ella comenzó a reírse abiertamente, Era una risa bonita y contagiosa excepto por el hecho de que estaba riéndose de él.

-Lo sabía.- dijo ella sonriendo. No era la típica sonrisa de "Soy Rachel Berry una diva insufrible y mejor que tú" sino una sonrisa genuina. –No tienes nada Puck.-

-_Perra_.-

* * *

Puck se sentó en el auditorio, frunciéndole el seño a la enérgica castaña en el escenario, estaba ensayando Don't stop Believing mientras que el resto del coro estaba sentado en parejas ensayando sus partes. Puck estaba emparejado con Santana y la miraba aburrido mientras ella se mensajeaba con Quinn al otro lado del salón.

Y fue cuando a Puck se le ocurrió una idea realmente brillante.

-Tengo que ir al baño.- le dijo a la Cheerio parándose y dejando caer su partitura. Ella apenas y lo noto, lanzándole una mirada desagradable antes de volver a la pantalla de su Iphone. Subió las escaleras manteniéndose pegado al telón y se dirigió detrás de bastidores, justo donde las chicas dejaban sus mochilas.

No estaba muy seguro de cuál era la mochila de Rachel, reviso las más femeninas hasta que encontró una con estrellas doradas en ella. Rebusco en ella y al segundo intento encontró el instrumento que lo ayudaría en su venganza.

-aja- susurro triunfante, sacando su celular. Un blackberry plateado con piedritas en la parte trasera. Lo miro con recelo pero lo encendió de todos modos. La palabra "¿Contraseña?" Brillaba en la pantalla.

-¡Demonios!- dijo Puck

Vacilo por un momento y luego probó con las más obvias. RACHEL no era, así como tampoco GRANIZADO, MCKINLEY o PAPAS GAY. Puck Se devanó los sesos tratando de pensar en todo lo que sabía de Berry. Hasta que recordó que a ella le encantaba Broadway.

Yup, solamente Rachel Berry pondría Broadway como su contraseña. Puck sonrió triunfante y abrió su bandeja de entrada.

La sonrisa se borro de su cara. -¡Qué diablos!- farfullo, mirando todos sus mensajes. Rachel Berry tenía montones de mensajes de un tal Jacob. Abrió el más reciente y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente.

Estaba bastante seguro de que él nunca había leído un mensaje tan sucio en su vida. Es más el jamás había enviado un mensaje tan sucio en su vida. Ciertamente tenía algo que aprender de (o algo que enseñarle) de ese chico. Como sea había firmado el mensaje con su nombre completo y Puck recordó quien era: la versión cachonda de Gossip Girl de la escuela McKinley, el mismo pelmazo que había visto hace unos días con unos pantys verdes.

Puck leyó el mensaje dos veces más y una sonrisa traviesa se formo en sus labios. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Guardo rápidamente el número de Rachel en su propio celular y volvió a guardar el de ella en la mochila. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era robar el teléfono de Jacob, cambiar unas cosas y ¡listo! Sería la muerte social para Rachel Berry.

Casi se rio consigo mismo, recordando la cara de Berry cuando le dijo "No puedes vengarte" y se imagino la cara que pondría cuando averiguara lo que había hecho.

Oh sí, esto había empezado y Puck estaba listo.

* * *

**Aquí tienen el capitulo dos, por favor si notan algun error haganmelo saber!!!**

**No olviden dejar un rewiew!!!**


	3. Te mandaré al infierno

**Disclaimer: Glee** es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de la Fox, utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Esto es una traducción del Fic **WAR** de la autora: **Bellatrix13**, quien me dio su consentimiento para traducirlo al español.

* * *

Agradezco sus rewiews** a: ****Rubymoon-Faith, Esciam, Nikkitox, Argin Heart, Parisad de Ithilien y BlackieDream. **

Y un agradecimiento especial a** Esciam **quien esta Beteando este Fic. XD

* * *

**Capitulo Tres.**

Jacob Israel, estaba teniendo el mejor día de su vida.

En serio.

La mañana había empezado bastante mal; se despertó una hora y media tarde, tropezó en las escaleras de la escuela y por uno escalofriantes minutos perdió su celular, pero entonces las cosas comenzaron a mejorar; encontró su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero. (¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí?)

También encontró varios mensajes en su bandeja de entrada muuuy interesantes. Mensajes que él había estado esperando durante su vida entera. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había enamorado de Rachel Berry, desde que la vio por primera vez en la sinagoga había quedado perdidamente enamorado de ella, Pero nunca se había dignado a darle ni la hora… hasta ahora.

Le envió varios mensajes, los cuales iban mejorando cada vez. Es más, El último era casi tan bueno como la ropa interior que tenía en su casillero.

Mensaje 1: Creo q eres muy sexy.

Mensaje 2: Tu afro me excita.

Mensaje 3: ¿Por qué no salimos un día de estos?

Jacob veía el mensaje sin poder creerlo. Cielos, si jugaba sus cartas correctamente, quizás Rachel Berry lo dejaría tocarla…

* * *

Eww. Este chico era realmente un bastardito calenturiento. Puck había enviado cinco mensajes de parte de "Rachel" y recibió diecisiete en respuesta. La mitad de ellos eran alguna variante de "¿Que traes puesto?", y mientras que la broma iba a ser fantástica, Puck no se sentía muy cómodo respondiendo a nombre de Berry.

Y no porque fuera algo moralmente incorrecto o alguna idiotez como esa, si no porque no ayudaba en nada tener que pensar en Rachel de _esa_ manera.

Le llegó un nuevo mensaje: "por fis Rachel dime q` Traes puesto"?

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Gruño Puck. Sus dedos se movieron rápidamente por el teclado, tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo que escribía. "El fin justifica los medios", "el fin justifica los medios" se murmuraba a sí mismo mientras rápidamente, envió un mensaje que decía que acababa de salir de la ducha.

Y es que Puck no podía negar que el look de colegiala de Rachel era algo sexy, ya sabes, no de manera normal en McKinley sino más bien tipo Bibliotecaria sexy, con sus falditas ridículamente cortas, que mostraban sus enormes piernas y eso suetercitos que le ajustaban tan bien…

Oh pero no tenía importancia, seguía necesitando un transplante de personalidad.

No esperó a recibir otro mensaje, probablemente Jacob estaba jugando con sus pantalones o lo que sea. Envió otro mensaje que decía: Kieres ser mi novio? Xx Rachel.

Recibió la contestación en menos de treinta segundos: "Síiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Sonriendo abiertamente, al ver que todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, se tiro en la cama, dejo el celular a un lado y se rio. "_Me voy a ir al infierno_."

* * *

Cuando Rachel Berry llegó a la escuela esa mañana debería haberse sentido preocupada, muy preocupada. Especialmente cuando Jacob Israel llegó a donde estaba ella y le dio una nalgada diciéndole "_Hola novia"._

Desafortunadamente, ninguna alarma sonó y ella se lo achacó a su loca personalidad de acosador, antes de dirigirse a la primera clase que era español. Y siendo honestos, comparado con lo que probablemente estaría haciendo con su ropa interior, una nalgada era una nimiedad.

Pero tendría que haberse figurado que algo no estaba bien cuando vio a Noah Puckerman sonreírle durante la tercera y cuarta hora. Él tenía esa estúpida y siniestra mirada en la cara, aunque ella se figuró que la tenía porque él era una persona siniestra y malvada.

No estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad.

—Tengo dos palabras para ti —le dijo Kurt llegando detrás de ella en el almuerzo—. _Suicidio Social_.

—Chica, ¿Acaso estás loca? —La recriminó Mercedes, dándole una mirada que significaba "sip, estás loca de remate." —. Dime quien te golpeo en la cabeza así de fuerte como para que aceptaras salir con ese fenómeno, y yo lo patearé tan fuerte que no podrá tener bebés jamás. —

— ¿Con quién se supone que acepte salir? —pregunto Rachel dubitativamente, frunciendo el ceño, pues las cosas extrañas que habían pasado a lo largo del día comenzaban a tener sentido; la mirada de idiota enamorado de Jacob, las miraditas desaprobatorias que todo el mundo le había lanzado durante todo el día, la manera en que Quinn y Finn se habían negado a hablar con ella y particularmente la sonrisa maliciosa de Noah Puckerman—. Esperen no me digan que con…

— "Uh, uh" —dijo Kurt frunciendo los labios—. Dime cariño, ¿te golpearon para que aceptaras salir con Jacob Israel?

—Uh no.

—Digo, ¿Aceptaste por tu propia voluntad? —Le dijo Kurt frunciendo el seño—; porque esto es más extraño que la colección de otoño de John Galliano.

—Por supuesto que yo no acepte salir con él —dijo ella con impaciencia—. Es más, ni siquiera me lo ha pedido desde el miércoles pasado. No tengo idea de lo que están hablan…

Mercedes le puso un montón de papeles en frente y ella con vacilación, los aceptó. Los acomodó antes de leerlos. Con cada palabra que leía quería morirse un poco más.

—Es del blog de Jacob —le dijo Kurt solícito—. Todo acerca de cómo se enamoraron.

Era oficial: _Puck había sellado su destino e iba a morir._

* * *

"¡_Puckerman!"_

—¿Sí, querida? —le respondió Puck inocentemente, tratando de no reírse.

Rachel Berry bajó saltando los escalones de la entrada de la escuela con los ojos fijos en Puck, quien se apoyo en su camioneta. Rachel estaba furiosa y sus manos se crispaban. Parecía a punto de explotar.

—¡Voy a MATARTE! —le espetó arremetiendo hacia él como si quisiera estrangularlo.

Riéndose histéricamente se puso fuera de su alcance.

—No te me acerques demasiado Berry, no queremos que tu novio se ponga celoso.

—¡Estás MUERTO Puckerman! Bien MUERTO, te lo advierto.

—¿Y yo qué hice?

—¡Convenciste a toda la escuela de que estoy saliendo con Jacob!

—¿Yo? ¡Jamás! Pero leí que estaban saliendo en su blo…

Ella gritó con furia, haciendo una mueca chistosa. ¿Acaso ella sabría lo graciosa que era cuando estaba enojada? Probablemente no.

— ¡Él no es mi novio!

—¿Qué?, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

—Estás muerto —siseó Rachel Berry—. No como Elvis o como Aslan ni siquiera como Dumbledore. Cien por ciento sin posibilidades de revivir, irremediablemente muerto.

—No puedo esperar —le dijo, mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

—Me las vas a pagar —juró ella, haciendo un mohín con la boca.

—Berry ya es un castigo suficiente estar hablando contigo.

—Esto es la _guerra_ —le dijo señalándolo con su dedo en el pecho—. ¡Esto es guerra te digo!

—Entonces es fantástico que te vaya ganando.

* * *

—Deberías haber visto su cara —se burló Puck mientras jugaban al Futbol.

Mike, que se encontraba un par de yardas más allá, atrapó el balón con una sonrisa. Lanzando una mirada al entrenador Tanaka, quien se encontraba ocupado gritándoles a unos compañeros del equipo, antes de continuar platicando en el campo.

—Entonces, ¿Crees que ella tratara de regresártela? —preguntó, lanzando el balón.

—Sí, probablemente me lanzará alguna mierda estilo diva de Broadway. —Se quedaron en silencio un momento, jugando al futbol entre ellos antes de que Puck volviera a burlarse—. Amigo, ¡es que debiste ver su cara! Fue hilarante. Pensé que iba a explotar o algo así.

— ¿Por qué te ensañas con ella? —Preguntó Mike con curiosidad—. Digo, hemos dejado de tirar a Hummel al basurero.

—¡Y mis manolos realmente lo aprecian, chicos! —dijo Kurt desde el otro lado del campo, obviamente había estado escuchándolos. Puck solamente puso los ojos en blanco, pero Mike aún no había terminado.

—Y ya no imitas el tartamudeo de Tina, y has dejado de lanzar huevos a la casa de Artie. Sin embargo sigues arrojándole granizados a Rachel.

—Como sea —dijo Puck encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vamos amigo, tiene que haber algo.

Puck atrapo el balón y lo lanzo un par de veces hacia arriba antes de volverlo a lanzar. Con renuencia, él comenzó a hablar:

—Está bien, mira no quiero que me malinterpretes porque no me gusta el club Glee o algunos de sus miembros originales.

—¡Hey! —gritó Kurt, ofendido.

—Excepto Kurt —mintió Puck, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero el haberme unido al club Glee me hizo darme cuenta de que no son unos completos perdedores, ¿sabes? Que son personas, creo. Es decir, Tina y Mercedes son estupendas y Artie es un guitarrista genial y Kurt, él me dijo que mi zona T es muy buena— dijo algo apenado y aclarándose la garganta—. No importa. El punto es que ellos son de verdad y Berry no lo es.

Mike lo miró un poco confuso, rascando su casco rojo le preguntó:

—¿Entonces qué es ella?

—¡Ella es un maldito robot! —explotó Puck, lanzando el balón un poco más fuerte de lo habitual. Mike lo atrapo pero le saco el aire—. Y ella sencillamente me saca de mis casillas. Es tan condenadamente perfecta todo el tiempo, nunca comete errores. ¿Cómo diablos alguien puede hacer todas las cosas que ella hace durante el día?, ¿El club Glee, ser una alumna de dieces y parecer tan fresca como una lechuga? Es irreal y _no _me gusta.

Mike no paraba de reír sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Alguien tiene serios problemas.

Puck le dijo hoscamente frunciendo el seño.

—Tu cara tiene serios problemas.

* * *

"—Hey, Rachel!"

Rachel terminó de guardar los libros en el casillero. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se giró frunciendo los labios. Brittany y Tanya estaban paradas frente a ella como un par de modelos rubias, usando sus trajes de porristas rojo brillante y sonriendo abiertamente.

Ella trataba duramente de no gruñirles. Todo el día le habían estado preguntando acerca de lo que a ella le gustaba llamar "El maldito apocalipsis" y estaba llegando a sus límites. Sonrió forzadamente.

—Les voy a ahorrar la pena de preguntar —comenzó tratando de que la voz no le temblara—. Así que no. Absolutamente no, no estoy involucrada de ninguna manera con Jacob Israel, no siento nada por él excepto aversión y horror.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Umm —dijo Tanya tardando en reaccionar—, solamente queríamos saber si te gustaría ir de compras con nosotras este fin de semana.

Brittany se rió tontamente.

—Mercedes nos dijo que era sólo un rumor. Y pensamos que quizás necesitabas algo de ánimo.

Rachel se les quedo viendo fijamente sin dar mucho crédito a sus palabras.

—¿Ya has hablado con Jacob? —preguntó Tanya con curiosidad—. Lo acabo de ver en el auditorio llorando.

—¿_Todavía_? —preguntó Rachel dubitativamente—. Le dije que no era cierto hace tres horas en el auditorio.

Tanya se rió un poco, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—Oops. ¿Acaso reírse de eso, es ser malo? —le preguntó a Brittany con cara de pánico.

—Está bien —dijo Brittany poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y le explicó a Rachel—. Está tratando de no ser tan perra.

-Ya veo.- dijo Rachel, aunque no lo veía en absoluto.

—CDT (1), No deberías preocuparte —le dijo la otra rubia—. Nosotras hemos estado esparciendo un "anti-rumor."

—¿Un anti- rumor? —preguntó Rachel inciertamente.

—Sip—le dijo Tanya, sonriendo abiertamente—. Le dije a Lauren Stevens que tú estás saliendo con un _"sexy universitario, súper musculoso, súper genial, súper duper_." Toda la escuela lo sabrá al final del día.

— ¿Lo dicen en serio? —pregunto Rachel no muy segura—. ¿Por qué harían eso por mi si apenas me conocen?

—Tú lo dijiste el otro día —dijo Brittany, sonriendo un poco—. Glee no es como las Cheerios. En Glee nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.

Tanya asintió alegremente con la cabeza.

–Y aunque a veces eres un poco rara…

Rachel alzó las cejas y dijo:

—¿Gracias?

—…Realmente no tiene importancia, porque también eres muy buena onda. De alguna manera extraña, ya sabes, cuando no te obsesionas con los solos y esas cosas.

—¿Así que de repente ustedes quieren ir de compras conmigo? —preguntó Rachel, mirando fijamente a las rubias.

—¡Sí! —dijeron alegremente ellas.

La castaña las miro con suspicacia.

—¿Acaso Puck les dijo que lo hicieran?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué Puck nos pediría que fuéramos de compras contigo?

Ellas se veían sinceramente perplejas y Rachel pensó que estaban siendo honestas.

—Es una historia muy larga —les dijo ella, sonriendo un poco.

—Tenemos tiempo —dijo Brittany, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

—¿Escuchaste? Rachel Berry está saliendo con un "_sexy universitario, súper musculoso, súper genial, súper duper_."

Noah Puckerman, estaba a punto de patear a alguien. No podía creer que alguien como _Rachel Berry_ tuviera novio, con sus ropas raras y su incapacidad de callarse y su extenso vocabulario. Pero quizás a los universitarios les gustara esa clase de mierda.

Lo que sea. Como si tuviera alguna relevancia. No es que a él le importara la vida amorosa de Rachel ni mucho menos. Lo que fastidiaba a Puck era que el novio de Rachel destruía el rumor que tanto trabajo le había dado difundir. Él había gastado su tiempo planeando esa broma, robando los teléfonos, enviando los mensajes… y ahora repentinamente la gente comenzaba creer que Rachel Berry era genial.

Lo cual obviamente, era biológicamente imposible.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo —dijo con los dientes apretados, mirando fijamente la cara de su amigo.

—¿Mencionar qué? —preguntó Mike, sentándose con su bandeja del almuerzo.

—Eso que sé que quieres decirme.

—Um… ¿Qué es lo que quiero decirte? Y ¿Cómo sabes qué es lo que quiero decirte?

—Quieres hablarme acerca del _"novio Súper genial, súper musculoso, súper gay"_ de Rachel Berry.

Mike negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—No, no —lo corrigió—. Es su_ sexy novio universitario, súper musculoso, súper gen…_

—¡Cállate! —explotó Puck, golpeando la mesa con el puño—. ¡Ahh! ¡La odio!, ¡la odio!, ¡la odio!, ¡la odio!, ¡la odio!, ¡la odio!

—Woow —dijo Mike mirando a Puck como si estuviera demente.

El cual si estaba un poco loco.

—Amigo, cálmate.

—Mike, viejo, si Finn sale con alguna de sus tonterías sobre Rachel, te juro que le voy a patear el trasero.

Mike se rió.

—¿Acaso no quieres escuchar de cómo Rachel canta maravillosamente? O ¿de lo bonito que se le ve el cabello? O ¿de la bonita sonrisa que tiene?

Puck gimió, interrumpiéndolo y Mike comenzó a reírse como loco.

—Hola chicos —dijo Finn sentándose al lado de Puck. Hubo un agradable silencio por unos instantes mientras el chico más alto untaba su pan con mantequilla, pero repentinamente les dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿No creen que hoy los ojos de Rachel se ven hermosos?

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: En el**** próximo capitulo Rachel tratará de vengarse. (La palabra clave es Tratará XD) **

Notas de la traductora:

(1) La abreviatura era BTW (By The Way) y la cambie por algo que tuviera sentido en español, así que utilice CDT (Cambiando De Tema)

En fin hasta el momento Bellatrix ha escrito solamente estos tres capitulos, esperemos que pronto suba el 4to. Y ya saben cualquier opinion que tengan haganmela saber con un rewiew!!!


	4. No hay descanso para los malvados

**Disclaimer: Glee** es obra de Ryan Murphy y propiedad de la Fox, utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. Este Fic es una traducción del Fic **War** de la autora **Bellatrix13**, quien me dio su permiso.

Agradezco las alertas y los rewiews de: **Parisad de Ithilien, Rubymoon-Faith, Vale Blackx3, Argin Heart. Nikkitox y Esciam.**

Agradezco de manera especial a **Nikkitox** por ayudarme a traducir este capítulo y a **Esciam** por Betearlo.

**N/A**: Hola a todas! Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que Dicembre es un mes de muchas fiestas, nunca tuve realmente tiempo de sentarme a escribir, la buena noticia es que Bellatrix ya ha subido hasta el capitulo 7 y prometo subir los proximos 3 capitulos cada miercoles sin falta!!!

Listo, Ya esta Beteado y corregido!!

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro.**

—Rachel deja de moverte de aquí para allá —le dijo Kurt, quien estaba sentado perezosamente en el sofá de la castaña—. Arruinarás esos fabulosos tacones.

—Odias estos tacones —le recordó ella, dándole un ligero puntapié—. Me dijiste que me hacen parecer a Amy Winehouse.

—Bueno, tenía la impresión de que te gustaba.

Suspirando, ella se sentó en el sillón reclinable y dijo a la defensiva:

—Ella tiene una voz fantástica pero reconozco que se viste un poco…

— ¿Cómo travesti?

Rachel sonrió tímidamente antes de comenzar a pasearse de un lado a otro de nuevo.

—¿En donde esta todo el mundo? ¡Les dije que vinieran aquí hace quince minutos!

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, sin que Rachel lo viera obviamente, no estaba loco.

—Seguramente ya vienen en camino —Dijo quitándose el cabello de los ojos—. Estarán aquí muy pronto.

—¡Pronto no es demasiado pronto!

—¿Al menos puedes decirme porqué organizaste esta reunión súper secreta? —Se quejo Kurt, mientras rebuscaba en el plato de galletas que se encontraba en el piso—. Y dile a tus papas que dejen de traer estas ¿Quieres? Son pésimas para mi zona T.

—Sí te digo para que dejaría de ser un súper secreto ¿no crees?

Kurt suspiró exasperado y dijo:

—Rachel si lo que estás tratando de hacer es organizar a un equipo de expertos...

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Por favor —le dijo sintiéndose insultado—. Soy Gay, no ciego y sé que estamos teniendo esta "reunión súper secreta" solo porque Puck lo hizo primero.

— ¡Está bien! —Dijo Rachel, rindiéndose y haciendo un mohín—. Pero honestamente, ¿Tú admitirías que le robaste la idea a un atleta? Es como pedirle señas a un ciego.

—Y supongo que quieres que discutamos ideas para tu venganza ¿verdad? —Pregunto Kurt alzando las cejas e ignorando las quejas de Rachel—. Dime ¿No crees que es irónico que le hayas dicho a Puck que no se le ocurriría nada, cuando es a ti a la que no se le ha...?

—Sí, es hilarante. Apenas y puedo contener la risa —dijo con sarcasmo.

—¡Escucha Rachel! Tengo la solución a todos tus problemas de bromas.

Ella lo miro con suspicacia mientras buscaba en el plato una galleta de chispas de chocolate.

—¿Y eso sería?

—Pues, vi "_John Tucker debe morir_" anoche para tener algunas ideas —le dijo Kurt orgullosamente.

Rachel no pudo evitar reírse e interrumpirlo diciendo:

—Kurt, no puedes mentirme, sé que viste "_John Tucker debe morir"_ porque Jesse Metcalfe sale en tanga.

Kurt la miró avergonzado, pensando en qué decir pero, para su inmenso alivio, fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

—Te salvó la campana —le dijo Rachel divertida dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego se volvió para decirle—. Y por cierto, sé que lo tienes de fondo de pantalla en tu celular.

Kurt abrió discretamente su celular y le cambio el fondo.

—Chica, abre esta puerta ahora mismo o romperé las ventanas de tu auto.

—En seguida voy Mercedes —le dijo Rachel riéndose. En la puerta, tres personas la miraban fijamente pues Mercedes, Tina y Artie estaban en la entrada—. Hola mis queridos compañeros de Glee —les dijo al tiempo que se apartaba para dejarlos entrar—. Kurt está en la sala, por si quieren unírsele de inmediato. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Humillación pública es la clave —dijo Kurt sabiamente a todos los demás que se encontraban sentados alrededor de la chimenea apagada.

—De ninguna manera, chico blanco —dijo Mercedes, negando con la cabeza y dando un pequeño puntapié a la mesa de centro—. Lo que ella necesita es deshacerse de esas calcetas a la rodilla y lucir más sexy —agregó y comenzó a cantar una canción de R&B llamada "Payback is a Bitch"

Kurt la miró dubitativo.

—¿Cómo es que luciendo más sexy se va a poder vengar? Eso solo sirve para los ex.

—Bueno y ¿cómo va a servir la humillación pública? —Le respondió ella—. Estamos hablando de Puck, él hace que un Mohawk luzca genial.

Artie le dio la razón diciendo:

—Cualquier cosa que intentemos, Él encontrará la manera de zafarse y de hacer que todos lo sigan. Así es él.

—Es como John Tucker —agregó Rachel, frunciendo los labios mientras servía limonada a sus amigos—. Si le damos una lección solamente lo haremos quedar como un héroe, lo que necesitamos es hacerlo "_indeseable"(1)_. No tiene cerebro lo único que tiene son las chicas.

—Eso y su cuerpazo —agregó Kurt con los ojos vidriosos.

—Mmmm amén por eso Hermana —gruño Mercedes.

—¡Espera! —dijo Kurt, saliendo de su trance—. Rachel, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo antes de aceptar ayudarte —dijo poniéndose repentinamente serio y frunciendo los labios—. Solamente participare en tu pequeña guerra con una condición.

—¿Y esa es…? —Pregunto Rachel, mientras le pasaba una taza floreada con limonada rosa.

El bebió delicadamente y dijo:

—Puedes hacerle lo que quieras a Puck pero su Mohawk debe quedar intacto.

Todos se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

—¿De ee que ee estas habla aa ando? —tartamudeó Tina.

—Estoy de acuerdo en arruinar su reputación, pero no seré parte de su "_desexificación_."

Todos lo miraron fijamente de nuevo.

—¿D-d-de-sexifi-cación? —repitió Tina, tartamudeando un poco.

—¿Desexificación? —preguntó Artie acomodándose los lentes— ¿Existe esa palabra?

—Por supuesto que existe —dijo Kurt dándole un sorbo a su limonada—. Desixificación es un verbo. "El acto de forzar a una persona a no ser sexy."

—¿Y tú crees que yo quiero desexificar a Noah Puckerman?

—Oh, sé que quieres hacerlo —dijo Kurt sabiamente, juntando las puntas de los dedos y luciendo casi malvado—. No puedes aceptar el hecho de que te sientes atraída por él y por eso estás haciendo todo esto.-

Rachel abrió mucho la boca y cuando finalmente pudo hablar, le tembló la voz un poco.

—No —dijo tratando de sonar paciente—. Esto es acerca de ti retándome a echarle un granizado a uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela quien, dicho sea de paso, ha decidido declararme la guerra lo cual, si puedo agregarlo, es gracias a ti y tu horrible gusto por la ironía.

—Lo que sea —contesto Kurt—. Suena más bien a que te gusta.

—Kurt cálmate, no estoy interesada en él y prometo no meterme de ninguna manera con su Mohawk.

Él la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Lo juras?

—Sí, lo juro. Ahora que dejamos estas trivialidades de lado, ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?

Kurt levantó la mano.

—Las sugerencias no son acerca de lo atractivo que tú crees que Puck es…

La bajó de inmediato.

—Es justo lo que pensaba —dijo Rachel suspirando, y se volvió hacia el resto del grupo con esperanzas— ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

—Errr —dijo Mercedes.

Ummm —dijo Artie.

Uhhhhhh —dijo Tina.

Rachel suspiró de nuevo, frunciendo los labios tan fuerte que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento. Todo esto del grupo de expertos era inútil, y ella debería haberlo sabido desde el principio; sobre todo porque había sido idea de Puck.

—¿Algo más aparte de sus expresiones de incertidumbre?

El silencio fue sepulcral, estuvieron devanándose los sesos durante cinco minutos hasta que Tina suspirando finalmente dijo en una sola palabra lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Mier-er-da.

* * *

Después de dos horas de compras con Tanya y Brittany, Rachel quería darse un tiro en la cabeza. No porque ellas fueran mala compañía ni nada, sino porque realmente Rachel no era una fanática de las compras. Ella compraba la mayor parte de su ropa por internet, y llegó incluso a importar algunas de sus mejores piezas desde Japón.

Y aún peor, los dos Cheerios querían ir a comprar sujetadores. Cada vez que Rachel iba de compras por sujetadores terminaba en un pequeño cubículo, llorando y en posición fetal, porque parte de su memoria reprimía la primera vez que había comprado un sujetador. Tener dos padres no siempre fue miel sobre hojuelas. Tenerlos cerca significaba que comprar un sostén... bueno, apestaba.

—¡FRONTSIES!(2) —gritó Tanya, desde el otro lado del departamento de sostenes—. ¡Brits, tenemos que comprar algunos de estos!

Brittany lanzó una sonrisa a Rachel, arrastrando los pies hacia los probadores.

—Para responder a la pregunta que estás demasiado asustada para preguntar... sí, ella es siempre así.

—¡Es de acceso Mega fácil, amiga! —dijo Tanya, haciendo estallar un corpiño rosa que se abría desde el frente.

Rachel estaba algo confusa.

—¿Acceso Mega fácil a qué? —preguntó.

Brittany le dirigió una mirada significativa.

—¡Oh! —Su rostro se puso rojo, y trató de ocultarlo mirando a otro lado—. Oh. Quieres decir, um, el área de los senos.

Tanya rebotó, con media docena de perchas en cada mano.

—Brittany, en serio —dijo, mirándola muy seria—, necesitas uno de estos frontsies. Tendrás tu tercera cita con Mike, y todo el mundo sabe lo que significa la tercera cita.

—Umm... ¿Qué significa la tercera cita? —Rachel preguntó vacilante.

—Bueno, casi todo el mundo sabe —corrigió Tanya, sonriendo a la morena—. La tercera cita significa que las manos de Mike pueden llegar a ir a Boobyville.

—¿Perdón?

Tanya hizo un par de gestos que dejó a Rachel boca abierta de horror.

—Tú sabes. Boobyville.

Brittany estaba riendo.

—Ooookay, cambiando de tema... —Se rió, sonriendo ampliamente—. Rachel, ¿qué vas a hacer con tu problema con Puck?

Ella suspiró.

—No sé —dijo, en parte porque no le tenía plena confianza a las Cheerios, y en parte porque en realidad no lo sabía—. Realmente no puedo pensar en nada.

¡Beep Beep!

—¿Puedes sostener esto?

Rachel de repente se encontró con sus brazos llenos de sujetadores de colores escandalosos, mientras Tanya revolvió en su bolsillo.

—¡Ajá! —Murmuró, saliendo con su teléfono celular. Ella leyó el mensaje de texto y arqueó la ceja—. Matt me acaba de invitar a salir —chilló—. ¡Por Dios!

Rachel miró el bulto en sus brazos y luego a Tanya, sonriendo.

—¿Entonces creo que vas a necesitar un sostén de nuevo?

* * *

Rachel se quedó parada afuera de la oficina del Sr. Schue, enderezando su atuendo y mentalmente tranquilizándose. "Tú puedes hacer esto, tú puedes hacer esto", murmuró, agitando sus pestañas. Ella se ajustó la falda un poco y enderezó su cárdigan, y tocó la puerta.

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

—Adelante —llamó el señor Schue.

Ella respiro profundo de nuevo, antes de girar la perilla de la puerta y entrar. "Calmada, persuasiva, desinteresada", murmuró para sí misma, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella."Calmada, persuasiva…"

—Rachel ... —dijo el profesor de español, con su sonrisa caída—. Um. ¡Qué placer ...

—Relájese, señor Schue —dijo, y le dio una amplia sonrisa. Se sentó en la silla de enfrente a su escritorio, haciendo lo mejor para parecer amigable y accesible—. No estoy aquí para hacer alguna sugerencia para el Club Glee. —Él suspiró, mirando casi aliviado—. Aunque creo que la moral del club se verá reforzada por una visión breve de… —Se interrumpió al ver el pánico en su rostro—. No importa.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa, Rachel? —Preguntó el señor Schue, recostado en su silla—. "¿Qué puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Bueno, en algo —dijo, apenas capaz de contener su emoción—. He estado pensando. New Directions es totalmente dependiente de mí y mis superiores habilidades vocales. Creo que, en el espíritu de justicia, es hora de que otra persona tenga la oportunidad de hacer un solo.

Sr. Schue miró.

—¿Te sientes bien, Rachel?

—¿Qué? Sí. Estoy bien. —Ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Es realmente tan increíble que yo esté dispuesta a renunciar a un solo?

La respuesta fue inmediata.

—Sí.

—Bueno, yo quiero —dijo ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. El club Glee es sobre la unidad, Sr. Schue. ¿Cómo podemos estar unificados si yo canto el sesenta por ciento de nuestros papeles en solitario?

El Sr. Schue empezaba a cabecear, la mirada de sorpresa cambiando por una de acuerdo.

—Tienes toda la razón, Rachel. Estoy muy impresionado con el grado de madurez que tienes. ¿Qué estabas pensando que podíamos hacer?

La sonrisa se extendía por su cara otra vez, y se esforzó para no lucir malvada. Cada vez que pensaba en su plan frente al espejo, parecía como cuando la profesora Umbridge les bajaba puntos a Harry Potter.

—Yo estaba pensando que Puck podría hacerse cargo de uno de mis solos.

Rachel sabía a ciencia cierta que Puck no podía cantar bien. ¿Por qué si no siempre iba hacer de corista? Ella sólo podía imaginar su cara cuando el señor Schue anunciará el cambio en Glee. Se podía también imaginar su horrible voz, y la forma en que los Gleeks se reirían de él. Tal vez lo echarían de New Directions cuando todo el mundo se diera cuenta lo terrible que era. ¡Diablos!, tal vez se iría a la escuela.

Este plan era demasiado impresionante.

—Puck... —dijo el Sr. Schue pensativo. Parecía un poco inseguro—. No sé, Rachel, yo nunca le he oído en un papel principal...

Rachel estaba moviendo la cabeza antes de que terminara.

—No tenga miedo. He oído cantar a Puck, y debo decir que su voz es simplemente impecable. Me sentiría muy honrada de que él represente a mi -nuestro- grupo en las nacionales.

El Sr. Schue sonreía de nuevo, recostado en su silla, mirando a la morena. Sacudió la cabeza un poco y se rió.

—Rachel, estoy realmente impresionado contigo —dijo de nuevo—. Creo que Glee ha sido realmente bueno para ti. Quiero decir, la vieja Rachel preferiría dar un brazo que dar su solo.

Ella frunció el ceño, porque técnicamente seguía siendo la vieja Rachel y sus elogios eran técnicamente aún críticas. ¿Todos Realmente creían que ella era así de horrible?

—Tú siempre quisiste ser el centro de atención, pero creo que es realmente increíble que estés dispuesta a compartirlo ahora, Rachel. Estoy muy impresionado con lo desinteresada que te estás convirtiendo.

Rachel podía sentir sus lágrimas en los ojos, e hizo lo posible para no llorar. El profesor de español no parecía darse cuenta, y ella solo podía concentrarse en la agitación de culpa en su estómago. A ella no le gusta compartir el centro de atención. De hecho, lo odiaba. Siendo la más talentosa en el grupo, ¿no es cierto, que al menos, merece la atención?

Tal vez ella tenía que hacer lo que el Sr. Schue pensó que había hecho. Tal vez... tal vez debería considerar un respiro. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de compartir el centro de atención, y ser un poco más desinteresada. Sólo un poco. Porque sinceramente, con este talento, no sería justo para el mundo que dejara de cantar.

El Sr. Schue asintió con la cabeza a sí mismo, y sonrió.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que te has convertido.

Muy bien. Fue realmente duro.

* * *

(1) Indeseable: La palabra era "undateable" q quiere decir más o menos q nadie querría salir en una cita con él por eso lo traduje como indeseable.

(2)Frontsies es la manera como ellas llaman a esos Bras q se abren por el frente.

* * *

Pues bien Rachel ha dado el primer paso para regresarsela a Puck ¿Lo lograra? No olviden dejar Rewiews!!!


	5. No lloverá en mi Desfile

**Diclaimer**: **Glee** es obra de Ryan Murphy y propiedad de la Fox, solo utilizo sus personajes por diversión sin fines de lucro.

Esto es una traducción del Fic **War** de la autora **Bellatrix13**, quien me dio su permiso para traducirlo al español.

Incluyo un par de versos de la cancion **Gravity **de **John Mayer**.

Agradezco los rewiews de: **Esciam**, **Parisad de Ithilien**, **Argin Heart**, **Vale Blackx3 **y **Rubymoon -Faith** así como todas las alertas.

Un agradecimiento especial a** Esciam **por Betear este capitulo!

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Y aquí les traigo el capítulo 5!!! Disfrutenlo!!!!

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco.**

Las tres y media de la tarde del jueves, y Rachel se encontraba prácticamente mareada de la emoción. Llegó a Glee excesivamente temprano y por una vez estaba demasiado distraída incluso para calentar su voz. Se encontraba sentada en el banco, muy inquieta contando los minutos.

Puck iba a obtener su merecido.

Rachel pasó un par de minutos preguntándose qué tipo de horrenda voz tendría. Quizás una de esas estúpidas voces masculinas que parecían un gruñido desagradable, o una de esas voces chillonas con la cual no podría cantar bien ni una sola nota o incluso…

Diablos, posiblemente ni siquiera llegara a cantar, quizás, después de que el Sr. Schue dejara caer la bomba, él se pondría a llorar como un bebé y saliera corriendo de la habitación. Bueno, eso era improbable. Pero en los pocos años que tenía en la tierra, Rachel había aprendido una lección muy importante: Si ella se empeñaba en algo, podía patearle el trasero a quien fuera, incluido Puck.

Pasó media hora antes de que llegaran todos los integrantes del club, y otros nueve minutos antes de que el Sr. Schue los callara para iniciar la sesión.

Tina y Artie se sentaron en una esquina riéndose entre ellos, Finn tomó la mano de Quinn obedientemente y se dirigieron hasta la parte trasera del salón. Mercedes y Kurt chismorreaban en voz baja frente a todos, Mike y Brittany se sonreían el uno a otro con ojos de borrego a medio morir y Matt trataba de llegar al Boobyville de Tanya. A la izquierda se encontraban Puck y Santana, y Rachel podía asegurar que ellos estaban "Sexteandose" (1).

No es que a ella le importara ni nada parecido, pero eso era un insulto hacia el mundo del espectáculo. Eran las personas como ellos las que se rebajaban y hacían que la moral de Hollywood se degradara.

No es que a ella le importara.

—Muy bien chicos, ¡escuchen con atención! —Les dijo el Sr. Schue, sonriéndoles desde el piano—. ¿Podrían separarse esas parejitas por favor? Y Puck y Santana, guarden esos celulares ¡por favor!

Rachel se sonrió con satisfacción. Al menos el Sr. Schue tenía un profundo respeto por el teatro.

—Les tengo una fantástica sorpresa para hoy, chicos —dijo el profesor juntando las manos con entusiasmo, pareciendo casi alegre, lo cual era poco apropiado—. Hace unos días, alguien vino a verme con una sugerencia y…

La mitad del Club Glee gimió. Sólo había una persona que iría con el Sr. Schue a dar sugerencias, y todos ellos estaban dolorosamente seguros de quién era esa persona.

—¡Tranquilos, Tranquilos! De cualquier manera, sugirió que deberíamos compartir algunos de los solos entre todo el grupo. Así que he elegido a uno de ustedes para que interprete alguno de los solos de Rachel.

Ella no podía permitir mostrarse enfadada por perder uno de sus solos, aunque eso le sentaba peor que una patada en el hígado. Le lanzó una mirada a Puck, quien se notaba medio aburrido y que aun continuaba enviándose mensajes con Santana. Rachel frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué acaso ese chico no demostraba ningún respeto por la autoridad?

El Sr. Schue dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el salón, y tomó una hoja de papel que estaba encima del piano. Obviamente era una partitura, él la vio con una sonrisa y dijo:

—Y el Oscar es para… ¡Puck!

Rachel no podía hacer nada y es que no lograba evitar el sentirse algo decepcionada de no ser la elegida. Después de todo, ganarse un Oscar era su sueño y el que el Sr. Schue no dijera su nombre era duro y mencionara el de él…en si era bastante improbable que alguien como Puck llegase a ganar uno.

No era que ella fuera incapaz de tomarlo como un chiste o algo así.

Puck abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dijo:

—¿¡Uhh Qué!?

Rachel se rió con sorna ¡Cuanta elocuencia!

—Obtuviste el solo Puck —dijo el Sr. Schue con entusiasmo—. ¿No es genial?

Ella resistió la urgencia de pedirle al Sr. Schue que no dijera nunca más la palabra genial. Él era lindo para ser un profesor y todo eso, pero a veces decía cosas que ya no le quedaban; bueno el pobre se esforzaba demasiado.

—SÍ—dijo Puck, quien claramente no se encontraba intimidado ni lucía devastado.

Rachel sintió que su sonrisa se apagaba un poco. No ha huido ni ha estallado en llanto. _"Impresionante"_ pensó.

—¿Qué tal si nos das una pequeña demostración Puck? —Dijo con emoción el maestro de español—. A todos nos encantaría oírte cantar ¿Verdad chicos?

"Sí" cargados de duda llenaron el salón, pues el resto de los integrantes del club Glee tenían las mismas dudas que Rachel acerca de las habilidades vocales de Puck. Él era una voz de fondo, nada más. Kurt arqueó una ceja con suspicacia en dirección a Rachel, y ella le sonrió en respuesta. Esto iba a ser épico.

—Ummm… está bien —dijo Puck, parándose con reluctancia y dando unos pasos al frente con su guitarra. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al Sr. Schue—. ¿Esta seguro?

—Por supuesto.

Se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo que sonó como _meh_ y se volvió para mirar a Rachel directo a los ojos y le sonrió con suficiencia. Ella supo de inmediato que las cosas se pondrían muy pero muy mal. Sentía en la boca del estomago un presentimiento inquietante.

—¿Acompañamiento? —preguntó Brad desde el piano.

—Estoy bien así. —le dijo Puck, colocándose la guitarra en el hombro. Parecía que de un momento a otro estallaría en risas, pero entonces comenzó a rasguear una melodía poco característica en un tono muy bajo.

Le tomó un rato comenzar a cantar y Rachel se encontraba al borde de la silla rogando mentalmente: "_Por favor que lo haga terriblemente" "Por favor que apeste"__._

Finalmente comenzó a cantar. Y no lo hacía nada mal.

"_Gravity is working against me_

_And gravity wants to bring me down… (2)_

Rachel no era Buena para maldecir. De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo, condenaba a quien utilizaba ese tipo de lenguaje ordinario. Pero ahora sólo una palabra le venía a la mente, y ella de verdad quería decirla en voz alta.

Su voz era linda. Verdaderamente linda, incluso mejor que la de Finn. Era profunda, fuerte y muy clara. No tenía ningún problema en expresarse, y alcanzó las notas más altas como todo un profesional. Su voz no estaba excesivamente pulida y ella se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba de ese sonido áspero.

"_Oh Gravity…"_

El Sr. Schue estaba sonriendo y Rachel escuchó con Horror como Kurt comenzaba a corear y, al instante, el resto del club Glee se le unía, moviéndose al ritmo perezoso de la música.

Puck sonreía abiertamente, cerró los ojos para sentir como sus dedos bailaban por entre las cuerdas.

Sentía casi como un insulto personal el hecho de que él pudiera cantar tan bien sin esforzarse demasiado. Se veía relajado, casi como si lo estuviese disfrutando.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella disfrutara de la música? No podía recordar el haber cantado por diversión, realmente. Durante mucho tiempo, todo había sido acerca de competencias y ser la mejor. Quizás ese no era el significado de la música después de todo. Quizás _este_ era el verdadero significado.

Rachel no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera antes, tan quieto y dedicado a algo. Puck y la dedicación no eran cosas que fueran de la mano a menos que se contara al sexo, pero así era exactamente como se escuchaba. Sonaba como si las palabras le pertenecieran y él les perteneciera a ellas. Se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que ignoraba acerca de Puck.

Y tal vez se sintiera un poco excitada.

_Solo un poco._

Él dejó que su voz se fuera apagando durante un largo momento, hasta que reinó de nuevo el silencio en el salón. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rachel se encontraba tan afectada y enojada que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. El Sr. Schue le dio una mirada de aprobación como diciéndole: "_Buen trabajo Rach, tenías toda la razón." _Lo que la hizo sentirse enferma pues ahora Puck era el Chico estrella, y todo gracias a ella.

La habitación estalló en aplausos.

Puck estaba riéndose al instante de quitarse la guitarra y regresar a su asiento. Se detuvo al último momento, se dió la vuelta y se sentó junto a Rachel. Se percató que ella estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no darle una bofetada.

Aun sonriendo, él inclinó la cabeza con intención de acercar sus labios al oído de ella. Rachel podía sentir su cálido aliento a cada momento que pasaba. El cuerpo se le paralizó inconscientemente y ella no podía desafiarlo a moverse. Él se rió y apartando su cabello, le susurró quedamente al oído:

—_¡Toma esto loca!_

* * *

_  
_

Puck estaba teniendo una mañana increíble. Obtuvo el Solo dejándolos asombrados, su hermanita seguía parcialmente muda. Se la había pasado "sexteandose" con Santana toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, y cada vez que recordaba la expresión de Rachel estallaba en carcajadas.

Además, a las chicas les encantaba todo ese numerito del músico.

Inclusive Quinn, embarazada y la reina de hielo en persona, se le acerco entre la tercera y cuarta hora luciendo casi tímida. Hacía un tiempo que había dejado el uniforme de Cheerio, y estaba usando pantalones de mezclilla y un top vaporoso que, de alguna manera, la hacía lucir más amable.

Ella se había pasado de perra con él últimamente, con sus enormes mentiras acerca del embarazo y sus amenazas, pero cuando lo miró de esa manera, él olvidó el porqué de su enfado con ella. Incluso comenzó a sentir lástima de todo lo que estaba sufriendo, especialmente porque lo estaba sufriendo junto con Finn.

—No sabía que cantabas tan bien —le dijo ella, viendo a cualquier parte excepto a sus ojos.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Fabray —le respondió con intención.

—Sí, hablando de eso… —ella miró a los lados buscando posibles oídos indiscretos, antes de continuar—: necesito tu historial médico, es para tú sabes… el bebé.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Puck alarmado repentinamente—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿El bebé está bien?

—Ella está bien —dijo Quinn luciendo casi irritada por su repentino arrebato, y él se tuvo que recordar a si mismo ser agradable con ella.

—Es sólo rutina, Puck. No seas idiota.

—Está bien —murmuró él—. Bueno, te la traeré el lunes si te parece bien.

—Sí claro. Sólo no se lo digas a…

—Finn o a quien sea. Lo sé, lo sé.

—Así es —le respondió ella, respirando profundamente y buscando una excusa para irse de ahí.

—Quinn —dijo Puck de pronto tomándola de la mano, estaba helada—. Yo puedo ocuparme de ti, de ambas, tengo un empleo.

—Limpiando piscinas.

—Pues yo no veo que Finn esté haciendo al…

—¡Cállate! —Le dijo ella casi maliciosamente—. Finn se preocupa por nosotras.

—¿Y yo no? —Preguntó con incredulidad—. Quinn la verdad va salir tarde o temprano…

—Pues más te vale que no salga de tu boca Puck, o yo juraré que me emborrachaste…

—Eso es mentira —dijo él interrumpiéndola y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Prácticamente me rogaste que te lo hiciera…

Los labios le temblaron un poco pero consiguió sonreírle un poco.

—_Lo siento_ —le contesto ella sonando completamente sincera, Quinn se llevo la mano derecha al abdomen y él sólo se le quedo mirando fijamente y pensando que su bebé estaba ahí. La niña qué Él quizás nunca iba a conocer—. _Pero ya escogí a Finn_.

—Sí —le dijo.

Ella se marcho y antes de que él se diera realmente cuenta de que ya no estaba allí, le llegó a los oídos el repiqueteo de sus tacones alejándose.

"_Si__, tú elegiste A Finn"._

* * *

_  
_

Probablemente Puck debería de haberle dado una tregua a Rachel, sobre todo después de su épico fracaso. Pero siendo honestos, ella se veía tan graciosa cuando estaba enfadada: La cara se le ponía muy roja y él no podía resistirse a molestarla un poquito más. Y sin querer, Quinn le había dado una gran idea y sería un idiota si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad.

Así fue que se encontró junto con Matt y Mike en su sótano el viernes en la noche, buscando ávidamente en el directorio telefónico. Los otros dos no paraban de quejarse por estarse perdiendo la fiesta que había en casa de Hannah (Una de las Cheerios), pero él no podía pensar en nada más que su broma.

—¡Ya cállense! —les gruñó Puck, al tiempo que golpeaba a Matt en el brazo repetidas veces—. Estoy haciendo esto para _su_ entretenimiento por si no lo sabías.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto.

Aun quejándose Matt le dijo, viendo el directorio.

—¡Debe de haber un billón de Berrys! ¡Nunca vamos a encontrarla!

—¡La encontré!

Matt y Puck voltearon y vieron a Mike con su laptop, quien les sonreía abiertamente.

—Wow —le dijo Puck—. Realmente hiciste algo muy inteligente.

—Lo sé —contesto Mike con orgullo— ¿Ahora ya podemos irnos a la casa de Hannah? Britt me está esperando.

—Está bien chicos ustedes vayan si eso es lo que quieren. Pero les advierto que se van a perder la mejor broma del año.

Los dos futbolistas intercambiaron miradas y Puck supo, por su silencio que ambos se quedarían. Sonriéndose así mismo, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Berry. El aparato sonó una vez, dos y al tercer timbrazo…

—_¿Sí__ diga?_—preguntó una voz del otro lado de la línea. Era profunda, masculina, era perfecto. Si hubiese contestado Berry habría tenido que colgar e intentarlo más tarde nuevamente.

—¿Estoy llamando a la casa de la Srita. Rachel Berry? —dijo Él usando un tono de voz muy profesional. No estaba muy seguro del porqué —_Habla el padre de Rachel_ —le dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Quién la busca?

Puck respiró hondo y respondió:

-James Stud Sr. Estoy llamando de parte de "Planificación Familiar".

* * *

**Y bien Aquí está el capitulo 5 arriba, como vimos a Rachel le salió mal su venganza y Puck sigue llevando la ventaja en esta Guerra.**

(1) Sexting: Es un modismo muy anglo para referirse al "Hecho de mandarse mensajes de Texto con contenido sexual". No encontré una mejor manera de traducirlo.

(2)Un par de versos de la canción Gravity de John Mayer, los incluyo para que sepan qué canta Puck pero, como en ff no permiten poner letras, de canciones omití el resto.

Y como dice una amiga mía un Fic con rewiews es un Fic feliz, así que no olviden dejar rewiews!!!


	6. Tu hora esta llegando

**Disclaimer: Glee** es creaciòn de Ryan Murphy y propiedad de la Fox.

Esto es una traducciòn del Fic **War** de la autora **Bellatrix13**, quien me dio su permiso para realizarla.

Agradezco sus reviews a: **Esciam, Rubymoon-Faith, NeNa Li, PaOlOkA, Parisad de Ithilien, Tothitaa, Mee, Pabaji, O.o Tiffani Evans o.O, Yrazema, Argin Heart, luzTN y Zuxy.Q**, asi como a todos los que tienen esta historia en alerta.

tambien agradezco a **KUsubana Yor****u** por betear este capitulo.

N/A: Lo sientoooooo de verdad lamento haber tardado tanto por eso voy a compensarlas subiendo mañana mismo el capitulo 7!!! y ya trabajo con el 8 para no tardarme otra vez. otra buena noticia es q Bellatrix13 ya ha subido hasta el capi 10 XD

**

* * *

Capítulo Seis.**

Rachel Berry era una adicta a la adrenalina de closet….En serio, no era cosa de risa, realmente lo era. No como si fuera a aventarse de un precipicio sin paracaídas o algo así de duro, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, sus manos sudaran y sintiera mariposas en el estomago era genial. Más o menos lo que sintió cuando escuchó cantar a Puck.

En su mayoría se trataba de mentiras. Nada extremo por supuesto, no era tan moralmente corrupta. Una vez por ejemplo, sus papás le preguntaron qué era lo que estaba haciendo en la computadora y ella les dijo que estaba en _Myspace_ cuando en realidad estaba en _Facebook_. Así que esa mañana cuando su _papi_ le dijo: —Rachel, linda por favor no toques estos brownies que son para los nuevos vecinos…— no se pudo resistir, después de todo, había tenido una pésima semana con Puck y sus bromas.

Silenciosamente, tarareando el tema de la película _Tiburón_, Rachel entró en la cocina. Mirando hacia todos lados antes de lanzarse al refrigerador. Lo abrió, vio su contenido y sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir más deprisa al darse cuenta de que los brownies se encontraban en la repisa superior.

Rachel no podía alcanzar la repisa superior…

Se subió al peldaño más bajo y comprobó que la soportara entonces se impulso a sí misma hacia arriba sobre una pierna e intento tomar uno.

¡Éxito!

Dándose una sonrisa de satisfacción, se bajó de la repisa trayendo un par de brownies en la mano como prueba latente de su triunfo del día. Por eso quizás, al otro día de su dosis de adrenalina no le sorprendió demasiado que su padre la llamara a la sala y ella de inmediato asumió lo peor.

—Rachel siéntate— le dijo su papá con una mirada severa. Él estaba sentado en la orilla del sofá con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mano en el corazón. Rachel se quedo mirándolos, indecisamente por un momento; — ¡_Siéntate Rachel Marie Berry_!

—Si papá—respondió quedamente, tomando lugar en el sofá que estaba frente a ellos. Se acomodó la minifalda y puso las manos en su estómago. ¿Todo esto era por los brownies que se había comido?

Su papi gimió un poco soltando nuevas lágrimas mientras le miraba el estómago.

— ¿Papi está todo bien? — Preguntó Rachel con perplejidad rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado.

—No Rachel, no lo está— Le dijo su papá frunciendo el ceño y dándole una mirada bastante significativa agregó: —Lo sabemos

Ella se congeló y después de un momento de duda; — ¿Qué es lo que saben?—

— ¡Sabemos lo que hiciste! — Exclamó el hombre al borde de la histeria.

—Lo siento…— dijo Rachel arrellanándose en el sofá.

— ¿Por qué Rachel? — Preguntó papá cerrando los ojos con verdadero dolor; —Creímos que te habíamos criado mejor.

_Woow_ ¿No estaban exagerando?

— ¡Lo hicieron!, de verdad lo lamento. No lo volveré a hacer— dijo Rachel mirando fijamente la mesita de centro y tratando con fuerzas de no llorar. Ella realmente lo sentía, pero esos brownies olían delicioso y no pudo resistirse.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde para pedir disculpas… no entiendo cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así…

—Lo lamento, en serio. Pero fuí… _fuí tentada_

—_Tentada_— repitió el otro con un gemido.

— ¡Lo siento! Pero de verdad _quería hacerlo_ y como ustedes nunca me dijeron que no podía yo…

— ¿Te has deshecho de eso? — interrumpió su papá con angustia.

— _¿Qué dijiste?_ — ¿Acaso su papa le estaba preguntando si había… si había usado el baño esa mañana? Eso era un tanto personal ¿No? —_No todavía… pero ya pronto… creo_—dijo Rachel respirando hondo.

Esto estaba comenzando a ponerse realmente raro. Además ellos estaban exagerando las cosas. No era como si hubiera cometido una felonía a algo así; tan solo se robó un par de brownies.

Su papi parecía repentinamente aterrado; — ¡Rachel! — Le gritó y él nunca antes le había levantado la voz; — ¡Un bebé es una obligación sagrada!

—Pero… — Rachel iba a comenzar a protestar cuando de repente se interrumpió y se le quedó mirando aterrada; —Disculpa ¿Pero dijiste BEBÉ?

* * *

Puck se acercó a Berry antes de la primera hora. Su cuerpo diminuto estaba temblando tanto por la rabia que parecía que iba a explotar. Estaba tan furiosa que extrañamente se mantenía _callada_. Él había pensado que se mantendría fuerte mientras estaba enojada pues veía cuan fuerte era durante cada segundo del día, aunque comenzaba a reconsiderarlo.

En realidad, ella era bastante soportable cuando se callaba. Excepto por la manera en que lo estaba mirando, pues parecía que quería matarlo.

— ¿No vas a amenazarme de muerte esta vez? — preguntó él con un tono bastante casual, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras buscaba sus libros en el casillero. No es que los fuera a usar realmente. Berry no le contestó. La mirada que le lanzo fue bastante rara y le recordó al escalofriante muñeco _Chukie_ con su mirada fija en él.

—Basta Berry— le dijo él un poco irritado —Ya sé que soy un judío extremadamente sexy y perfecto pero podrías tratar de ser un poco sutil. ¿No crees?

Ella no dijo nada, pero su cara perdió todo el color y se puso lívida hasta que pasó el momento, apretó tanto los puños que Puck llegó a creer que se le caerían los dedos en cualquier momento… lo cual hubiera sido bastante genial si Puck no se petrificara ante la sangre.

—Mis padres creen que estoy embarazada— Dijo ella finalmente, con una voz baja y aterradoramente calmada. Se preparó a sí mismo para lo que seguiría, se mantuvo calmado, tan seguro de que ella comenzaría a reclamarle en cualquier segundo.

—Está bien…— le dijo y cerró la puerta del casillero; —Eso es genial. Quinn y tú pueden ser algo así como amigas gorditas, colegas embarazadas. Algo así.

Berry lo bloqueó, su ojo izquierdo le estaba temblando de manera demente. Puck repentinamente recordó "_La masacre de Texas_" y trató de escapar. Ella lo detuvo poniendo firmemente una mano en su pecho, y el sintió que el miedo le llegaba hasta la punta de los pies. Bueno tal vez no era miedo, no estaba seguro de lo que era.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema psicópata?! — exclamó él quitándose su brazo de encima.

—_Tú_— respondió ella muy seriamente; —Estoy tan molesta contigo Puck, pero ¿Sabes qué? Casi siento pena por ti.

— ¿Qué?

Esto no estaba nada bien. Rachel Berry, de entre toda la gente en el mundo sentía maldita lástima por _él. _Como si fuera algún caso de caridad o lo que fuera que estuviera pensado ella. Si por alguien había que sentir lástima era por _ella._ Era la mayor perdedora en la escuela McKinley ¿no era así?

Ella negó con la cabeza y sus ventanas nasales se dilataron un poco, él no podía hacer nada excepto pensar que se veía un poco ardiente, en su peculiar manera.

—Me escuchaste, me das lástima Puckerman. Porque eres un… un… se detuvo un momento buscando en su extenso vocabulario el apelativo correcto, por un momento Puck creyó que le diría una mala palabra pero entonces ella dijo: —Eres un imbécil, Puck y me hace preguntarme que horrible infancia tendrías pues he leído estudios que dicen que todos los bravucones tienen traumas…

Oh diablos no…

—No lo intentes— siseo él tratando con fuerza de no tirarle los libros a la cara; —No trates de asumir nada acerca de mí ¿de acuerdo? No sabes absolutamente nada acerca de mí…

—No puedo creer que estés enojado— le dijo ella, perdiendo su expresión calmada. —Tú convenciste a mis padres de que estoy esperando un hijo. ¿Sabes lo que hicieron? Me compraron vitaminas para el embarazo. Me pase la noche entera tratando de convencerlos de que no estoy embarazada, pero ellos no me creen. Aparentemente han tenido pesadillas acerca de esto desde el día en que nací

—No es mi culpa que tu familia tenga problemas— Rezongó él.

—No es mi culpa que Tú tengas problemas con tu familia le respondió ella con sagacidad

Eso último lo dejo callado por un momento y se quedo mirándola fijamente un rato, a su brillante cabello, sus blancos dientes y sus posiblemente bonitos ojos; —Fue solo una broma Berry le dijo finalmente, pensé que podrías entender una cuando toda tu maldita vida lo es.

Se soltó de su agarre y se fue por el pasillo, pensando que con eso le había pateado el trasero mental, físico y emocionalmente y preguntándose por que solo se sentía más o menos bien.

* * *

La cena en casa de los Berry fue incomoda. Bueno al menos para Rachel, y le hacía perder la cabeza que cada que sus padres mencionaban al inexistente bebé pensaba en Puck, y eso era suficiente como para que cualquiera sufriera una indigestión. Su papá se había calmado y estaba sirviéndose un poco de ensalada en su plato, mientras que su papi aun sollozaba un poco cuando veía a su hija a los ojos.

—Quiero saber quién es el padre… —comenzó a decir su papá

— ¡No estoy embarazada! — Explotó Rachel por millonésima vez

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada que parecía decir _"la pobre chiquilla se encuentra en estado de negación" _

Puck se las iba a pagar.

* * *

A pesar del enfrentamiento que había tenido con Berry, la semana de Puck había ido bastante bien: había limpiado siete piscinas, había ganado doscientos dólares, se había acostado con cuatro maduritas y con la ardiente sobrina de una de ellas, se había bebido varios granizados y "accidentalmente" había derramado uno de ellos en el sombrero favorito de su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos? — Preguntó el lunes en la mañana mientras tomaba asiento en la cafetería y se bebía un granizado de arándano que había comprado esa mañana y que había escondido en el refrigerador personal de la entrenadora Silvester, porque él era demasiado rudo como para beber lo mismo que los demás.

—Hola— Le dijeron a coro Finn, Matt, Mike y Johnny.

—Hay fiesta en casa de Tanya el viernes— comentó Matt sonriendo.

— ¡Ahí estaré! — Gruño Puck; —Ella tiene la hermana más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Cien por ciento deseable.

Mike puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo: —Amigo, cada vez que tratas de ligar con ella, te manda a volar. Además tiene novio.

—Un novio universitario— Agregó Finn como si eso fuera importante.

Puck dudaba seriamente que el supuesto novio fuera tan atractivo como él. Y la hermana de Tanya no sería la primera chica que engañaba a su novio… pero evidentemente Finn no conocía ese concepto. Inconscientemente le lanzó una mirada a Quinn.

Evidentemente no conocía el concepto.

— ¿Irán esta noche a lo de "Nuevas Direcciones"? —preguntó Mike

Todos asintieron excepto Johnny quien lucía perplejo — ¿Soy solo yo el único que escucha _nuevas erecciones_ cada vez que alguien dice eso?

Todos intercambiaron una mirada bastante significativa y le dijeron al unisonó: — ¡Chico de verdad necesitas anotar!

—Lo sé— Dijo Johnny compungido; de repente se le quedó viendo fijamente a Puck. — ¡Esperen, La fiesta de Tanya el viernes! ¡Me prometiste conseguirme una chica que…!

—Que se dejara tocar las tetas, si lo sé, lo interrumpió Puck algo incomodo pues tenía la esperanza de que el chico hubiese olvidado esa promesa.

— ¡Genial!

Mike le lanzó una mirada y Puck supo que estaba pensando que eso iba a ser una misión imposible, pero sin duda pensaría en algo, después de todo el era Noah Puckerman y las nenas se arrojaban prácticamente a sus pies.

—Quinn se ve un poco llenita hoy, dijo Matt casualmente

—Si— dijo Puck aparentando no haberse dado cuenta antes; —Leí por algún lado que las chicas embarazadas ganaban peso.

—Ella me dejo llegar a _Boobyville_ ayer en la noche— les dijo Finn en un susurro.

Hubo un momento de asombro y felicitaciones que a Puck le parecieron un poco fuera de lugar puesto que él había llegado mucho más lejos que a _Boobyville_ con ella.

Dos veces.

* * *

El lunes en la tarde, el club Glee empezó bastante mal para Rachel Berry.

— ¡Me Rehúso completamente! —Le gritó al señor Schue.

Desde el otro lado del salón en términos más ordinarios Puck dijo lo mismo — ¡Diablos, No!

—Vamos chicos— les dijo el mayor poniendo los ojos en blanco; —Intenten trabajar juntos al menos durante un día.

Rachel respiro profundamente y vio que el profesor tenía un punto valido, pues ni siquiera Brittany era tan tonta como para trabajar siempre con Puck.

Aunque el señor Schue aun no había terminado y les dijo —Vamos ni que fuera una sentencia o algo así tan solo…

—Francamente preferiría la sentencia, agregó Rachel.

Puck le sonrió a medias durante un segundo, con una especie de satisfacción que le quedaba bien, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, ni aunque la torturaran física y/o emocionalmente.

—Esto será algo bueno para ustedes— Les dijo el señor Schue con una sonrisa, palmeando a Puck por la espalda.

—Rachel estuvo a punto de vomitar pero se contuvo pues había leído en algún lado que vomitar excesivamente era pésimo para las cuerdas vocales. Además eso hubiera sido desastroso gracias a los rumores que circulaban de su supuesto embarazo.

Apretó los labios fuertemente, tratando de pensar en un millón de cosas que ella realmente quería decir en esos instantes sin embargo solo dijo: — Esta bien, pero no me agrada la idea.

—No tiene porque— respondió el señor Schue luciendo un poco arrepentido.

Puck gruño, y Rachel se esforzó duramente en no parecer irritada por su incapacidad de hablar español. Después de todo Neardenthalianse estaba lejos de ser un lenguaje.

Así que Rachel se encontró sentada junto a Puck, lanzándole miradas celosas a todos los miembros del club que no estaban atados a él, especialmente a Quinn, quien convenientemente estaba emparejada con Finn. Ella le mando una mirada al señor Schue que significaba: "_imparcial, si seguro" _

—Está bien chicos— empezó el hombre —Ahora que por fin estamos agrupados en parejas— agregó lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a ella y a Puck; —Podemos iniciar nuestra sesión.

Rachel trató de lucir feliz, puesto que el señor Schue era quien otorgaba los solos.

—Como todos saben las locales están muy cerca…

Mercedes grito atrás en el salón y Mike coreo— ¡LOCA—LES!

—Tengo alunas buenas ideas pero me gustaría que ustedes me ayudaran a hacer nuestra selección de canciones, por lo que cada pareja hará una lista con cinco canciones.

— ¿Y las otras tres? — Preguntó Rachel.

—Bueno estaba pensado en comenzar con "_True Colors_" liderada por Tina y después "_Dont stop Believing"_ con Rachel y Finn y Darle el Solo a Puck con "_Gravity" _

Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta, los ojos de Puck se desorbitaron, y quizás ella hubiera pensado que su reacción era graciosa sino estuviese tan enfadada por haber perdido el solo por _él_ de entre todos.

— ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó él

— ¿Esto es una broma? — Dijo Rachel

El señor Schue la vio raro y Rachel recordó que había sido idea Suya que Puck tuviese uno de sus solos. ¡Diablos! Hablando de planes mal hechos…

—Esa es una parte tentativa de la lista de canciones. Les dijo el profesor de español, quizás más tarde cambie algunas cosas pero de momento es todo lo que tengo, así que júntense en pareja y a trabajar tienen una hora para ponerse de acuerdo en su lista y dejarla en mi escritorio.

Rachel y Puck se quedaron mirando fijamente durante un buen rato. Tenían el presentimiento de que haría falta mucho más que una hora para que ellos pudieran ponerse de acuerdo en algo.

Puck se quedo mirando las piernas de Berry.

—Pienso que deberíamos incluir algunos clásicos de Broadway. Le dijo Berry, su voz resonando en sus oídos; —Quizás un par de canciones de Celine, por supuesto. Y quizás alguna de Bárbara.

— ¿Sabes Berry? Si te vistieras un poco más normal, podríamos tener algo— Le dijo Puck como para validar su punto de vista.

Ella no se molestó en devolverle la mirada, apenas y se dignó a verlo como si fuera un trozo de papel y le dijo: —Y si tuvieras algo más substancioso que ese cerebro de pájaro, entenderías que te detesto.

Eso hizo que él alzara las cejas, pues por la forma en que ella hablaba parecía que el haber comenzado el rumor de que ella estaba embarazada, le había arruinado la vida o algo así. Bueno quizás sus palabras decían eso, pero no sus gestos.

— ¿Quizás no entiendes lo que significa detestar por tu intelecto inferior?

—Quizás deberías tomarte algo para calmarte.

Eso la calló durante tres segundos y medio.

— ¿Cuál canción de Celine te gusta más?

—Umm déjame pensar ¿Qué te parece…? ¡NINGUNA!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando algo que sonó sospechosamente como "que perdida de espacio" y escribió "My Heart Will Go On"

— ¡Rayos No! Dijo Puck ¡De ninguna manera cantare algo acerca de un amor fracasado en un bote hundiéndose!

Berry parecía a punto del colapso.

—Glee necesita más rock— continuó Puck antes de que ella pudiera reponerse y atacar; —Estaba pensando en algo de los Rolling Stones, Bright Eyes, Radiohead… Es más hasta estaba pensando en algo de Miley Cyrus— odiaba admitirlo pero su canción "Party in the USA" era bastante pegajosa.

Berry, negó con la cabeza incluso antes de que el terminara.

—Glee necesita permanecer Clásico, respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y piernas— Lo cual fue genial pues le dio una mejor vista de sus piernas; —Quiero algo de Celine, de Bárbara incluso un poco de Michael Bublè.

—Lo siento. Dijo Puck frunciendo el ceño, se que dijiste algo distinto pero todo lo que escuche fue gay, gay, gay, gay.

— ¡Cállate Puck!

— ¡Tengo Razón! ¡Y no me voy a callar, porque sé que en el momento que lo haga, comenzaras a decir algo acerca de la aburrida de Celine Dion y sus canciones gay…!

— ¡¿Aburrida?! — Exclamo Berry escandalizada; —Celine es la artista más vendida del planeta, ha vendido muchos conciertos…

—Gane mi caso— Dijo Puck ruidosamente para que Berry lo escuchara mejor que a su propia voz.

—Está bien. —Le dijo ella sintiéndose levemente insultada: —No habrá Celine pero me rehúso a poner algo de Bright Eyes, no quiero formar parte de la prostitución musical…

— ¿Has escuchado alguna vez su música? ¡Son increíbles!

—Sí, bueno alguien con tu intelecto, obviamente piensa eso. Pero yo opino diferente, su música está cargada de connotaciones sexuales, además de no tener talento en lo absoluto…

— ¡Exacto! ¡Son increíbles!

—Puck deja de gritar— Le llamó la atención el señor Schue sin siquiera quitar la vista de unos exámenes que estaba revisando.

—Lo siento señor Schue— se disculpo Puck. Sin sentirlo en lo absoluto.

Berry giró la vista; —Si vas a decir eso al menos deberías sonar sincero.

—Lo que sea _princesita_. Lamento que mi forma de ser te desagrade.

Por alguna razón, ella se sintió sumamente ofendida de ser llamada así.

—No me llames princesita— le soltó de sopetón; —Es sexista y denigrante.

Puck sonrió con suficiencia, pues ella tenía la misma mirada de shock y espanto que ponía cuando le arrojaba granizados, que le encantaba.

—Está bien _princesita_.

—Ya crece.

—La que debería crecer eres tú.

—Entonces madura.

— ¿Para qué? Así no sería divertido.

Le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo, así que Puck pensó que era tiempo de terminar.

—Umm acerca de nuestra lista de canciones…— dijo él poniendo su silla derecha. No estoy completamente en contra de los musicales.

Berry se calmó un poco, respiro profundamente antes de preguntarle — ¿An serio?

—Sí, digo me gusta Aladdin.

—Bueno es un inicio— respondió dudosa. Él no estaba muy seguro de que es lo que ella estaba esperando ¿Acaso una confesión secreta de que amaba los musicales? No iba a pasar.

— ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

—Realmente no las recuerdo muy bien…

—Están_, "Noches de Arabia", "Un amigo como yo, Príncipe Ali" _y mi favorita_ "Un mundo ideal"_

Puck se le quedo viendo como si tuviera monos en la cara ¿Cómo hacia para recordar todo eso?

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y le dijo —Me gustan los musicales

—Ok— dijo él en un susurro. Y agrego después de un momento: —Entonces será "Un mundo ideal" — aunque en realidad su favorita era la de "Un amigo fiel." Es más no estaba seguro del porque había mencionada "Un mundo ideal" pero en fin.

—Excelente respondió Berry y comenzó una nueva lista libre de Dion y Streisand.

1. Un mundo ideal. Aladdin.

—Supongo que yo también puedo ceder. Continuo ella, creo que tenemos espacio para una canción de rock.

—Está bien.

Puck se dio cuenta de que habían dejado de discutir, aunque no menciono nada para que no comenzaran de nuevo. La paz y quietud eran bastante agradables, incluso podía escuchar los susurros de Finn y Quinn dos mesas más allá.

Encendió su ipod en busca de sugerencias — ¿Qué te parece Teenage Dirtbag? Sugirió él

Berry no dijo una palabra pero anoto

2. Teenage Dirtbag— Wheatus.

El sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había sido necesario decirle quien la cantaba. Ella podía decirle a quien fuera que vivía para los espectáculos musicales hasta ponerse morada pero Puck no la creía capaz. Tratando de ignorar esa mirada de cachorrita que le estaba poniendo, le dijo —Esta bien puedes poner alguna canción de Streisand, lo más probable es que no la escojan.

Ella dio un gritito de niña y escribió rápidamente

3. Don't Rain on my Parade— Barbara Streisand.

Nunca había escuchado de esa canción. Pero él nunca lo admitiría ya que ella podría ponerse a cantarla.

4. In my Place— Coldplay

Él la vio escribir, viendo lo quieta que se encontraba. Cuando ella se encontraba así de calmada, lo cual nunca sucedía, se veía muy bonita. De alguna manera menos intensa de cómo solía ser. Casi normal, al estilo Berry, bueno no normal sino en paz. Tan en paz.

—_Tan Hermosa…_

— ¡Me encanta esa canción! — Dijo Berry mirándolo con extrañeza y Puck se sintió morir porque ¡Diablos! No había sido su intención pensar eso y mucho menos decirlo en voz alta, porque él era demasiado rudo como para pensar en cosas como esas. Pero la castaña había vuelto a escribir en la lista la última canción.

5. Tan Hermosa— Pete Murray.

Puck jamás había escuchado esa canción, pero podía descargarla ilegalmente en cuanto llegara a su casa. El señor Schue termino por fin y les dijo que ya era hora de entregar el trabajo. Puck se sentía incomodo de haber trabajado tan bien con Berry por lo que le deseo buena suerte con su embarazo antes de marcharse de allí

Justo antes de que se marchara, se dio la vuelta solo para ver la mirada de enojo que le lanzò Berry. Ella estaba doblando la lista en forma de estrella.

Casi se carcajeo.

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo pensando en cómo vengarse. Mantenía las manos firmemente en sus caderas, para asegurarse de que nadie le tumbara por accidente. Puesto que sí era demasiado bajita. Estaba a la mitad del camino a su casillero, cuando alguien le echo el brazo en los hombros y camino junto con ella.

— ¿Cuál es el plan? — Preguntó Kurt sonando extrañamente siniestro.

Eso era excelente. Puck se había mostrado casi civilizado durante la práctica de Glee el día anterior, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que les había dicho a sus papas que estaba embarazada y solo por eso habría revancha. Rachel sonrió.

— ¿Qué tanto te opones a irrumpir en su casa?

* * *

pues bien esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas divertido y les aviso que en el siguiente capitulo Habra otras frases memorables del querido Finn!

No olviden Dejar un Review!!!


	7. Policía del Karma

**Disclaimer: Glee **es obra de Ryan Murphy y propiedad de la Fox.

Este fic es una traducción del Fic **War** de la autora **Bellatrix13** quien me dio su autorización.

Agradezco los reviews de: **Iviiis Cullen, NeNa Li, Vale Black X3, Ro, Rubymoon - Faith y Esciam.**

Tambien Agradezo a **Esciam **por Betear el capitulo.

Ahora si como lo prometi!!! Capitulo 7!!!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Siete.**

Rachel no estaba muy segura de lo que había pasado, pero el viernes en la noche Kurt y ella de alguna manera terminaron en el cuarto de Puck, completamente vestidos de licra color negro. Puck no se encontraba ahí obviamente, porque eso habría sido incómodo y la clase de situación que solamente Jacob Israel disfrutaría en sus más recónditos sueños.

Tampoco estaba muy segura acerca de que la licra color negro fuera necesaria, pero Kurt la había convencido de usar un pantalón de cuero negro y un corsé. Él mismo traía puesto un ajustado pantalón de licra negro, una camiseta del mismo color y un fabuloso gorro, puesto que Él sólo participaría en la operación si se hacía cargo de los disfraces y los apodos.

El plan fue cuidadosamente organizado y llevado a cabo. Después de todo, ella _era_ Rachel Berry. El miércoles después de la escuela, fue al registro de la propiedad y obtuvo los planos de la casa de los Puckerman. También se aseguró de averiguar el horario de trabajo de la Sra. Puckerman, por eso eligió esa noche, pues sabía que la casa estaría vacía. Después de todo, había fiesta en casa de Tanya y sabia de buena fuente que Puck se moría por la hermana mayor de la rubia.

Rachel se quedó viendo la habitación de Puck durante cinco minutos, pues no podía dejar de mirar. No estaba segura de qué esperar del cuarto, quizás pensaba verlo como si hubiese pasado un ciclón. Con grafitis en las paredes; sin embargo era una habitación increíblemente… normal. No había hongos creciendo en el piso, ni fotografías pornográficas en las paredes, tampoco había condones usados tirados en la cama.

Es mas, no había posters en las paredes de ningún tipo. Tan sólo un calendario, y la cama estaba hecha, sus sábanas azules eran lindas. Rachel pensó que su cama era muy confortable y de repente comenzó a divagar con imágenes que la hicieron sonrojar.

—¿Te sientes acalorada cherie? —Preguntó Kurt, sorprendiéndola mirando la cama de Puck— ¿Me pregunto que estarás pensado?

Rachel trató de disimular su vergüenza.

—Estaba tratando de imaginar cuántas especies distintas de bacterias crecen ahí…

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, seguro. ¿Podemos terminar con esto por favor? En mis fantasías Puck está en la habitación conmigo, sin él no tiene chiste.

Ella trató de no pensar en las implicaciones de lo que iba a hacer. Buscó el bolso de Kurt (sí, color negro) y empezó a sacar cosas de ahí.

—¿Puedes encargarte de la habitación? ¿O es demasiado para ti? Ya sabes salsa picante, polvos pica-pica…

—Por supuesto que puedo —la interrumpió Kurt luciendo ofendido—. He estado haciendo esto desde antes de que tú nacieras amiga, yo me ocupo del cuarto, tú ocúpate del baño.

Rachel no respondió, pues las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta. Agarró las cosas que iba a necesitar en el baño. El cuarto también estaba limpio. Una regadera en la esquina, el lavabo en la otra y un excusado con la tapa _abajo_. Casi estaba orgullosa.

Había un espejo en una de las paredes, justo arriba de un gabinete lleno con productos de hombre. Había un desodorante, crema de afeitar, loción para después del afeitado, gel para el cabello, una rasuradora, pasta y cepillo de dientes y una botella de agua.

Rachel comenzó con el agua… y una botella del laxante de papi. Entonces, tomó el envase de Shampoo, sabor uva, y le agregó un colorante vegetal.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue llenar el lavabo de agua caliente, también llenó el excusado mientras cantaba melodías de musicales. Después agregó un paquete de láminas de gelatina en ambos y los dejó ahí.

En el otro cuarto, Kurt estaba poniendo salsa picante en el picaporte y echándole polvos pica-pica a su ropa interior. Primero arderían sus ojos y después sus gónadas picarían como el infierno.

Rachel pensó en ir a supervisar a Kurt, en caso de que él lo estropeara o algo así. Después de todo, nunca se está demasiado seguro y la venganza es un negocio bastante preciso. Dejó el baño con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡Kurt que diablos estás haciendo!

Kurt saltó lejos del cajón de la ropa interior, con la cara sonrojada y luciendo demasiado culpable.

—Na-nada, digo no estaba…

—¿Estabas tratando de robarte la ropa interior de Puck?

—¡No, soy inocente!

Rachel fue con su amigo, tomó la prenda de sus manos y la devolvió al cajón.

—Eso es una seria violación a la privacidad de Puck. —Agarró los polvos pica-pica y los roció en la ropa—.Irrumpir en su casa es completamente diferente a robar sus cosas y eso es moralmente reprochable. No vamos a agregar robo a nuestros cargos.

—Está bien —dijo Kurt quedamente y con malicia le dijo—: Esas botas hacen que parezcas Travesti.

Rachel iba a abrir la boca para contestarle, cuando escucharon sonidos de pisadas en la casa. Los dos se quedaron viéndose con horror y escuchando atentamente.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —Murmuro Kurt.

—Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío —Susurro Rachel, las piernas le temblaban—. ¡Soy demasiado joven como para pasar la noche en prisión! Esto va a manchar mi impecable expediente, no puede ser, ahora nunca podré llegar hasta Broadway…

—No nos atraparán —siseó Kurt, apagando la luz y buscando en la oscuridad su bolso—. Espera…

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Rachel mientras abría la ventana.

—¡Tienes que dejar tu marca! —Siseó Kurt, lanzándole un marcador permanente a la cabeza.

Ella esquivó el marcador y chocó con la pared detrás de ella, se puso a buscarlo por la alfombra, mientras las pisadas se iban acercando. Una voz en su cabeza resonaba diciendo, _Diablos, diablos, diablos_ mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso? —Murmuró ella, demasiado estresada como para razonar—. ¿Qué marca?

—¡Tu marca! Tienes que escribir tu nombre en algún lugar, de esa manera él sabrá que fuiste tú la que le desmadró el cuarto.

—¡No digas malas palabras!

Kurt bajó los brazos con exasperación, mientras intentaba descender por la ventana. Con su bolsa en la mano, comenzó a bajar por la estructura de madera que había en la pared. Rachel destapó el marcador con rapidez, buscando en dónde firmar, dibujó un enorme corazón en su almohada y puso su nombre en medio. _Con amor Rachel_. Lindo y cargado de sarcasmo.

Se quedó viendo un momento la almohada con indecisión, sería increíblemente raro que entrara su madre y viera eso. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella lavara la funda? Sin duda vería su nombre y creería que era una más de las amiguitas sin moralidad de Puck. ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Las pisadas se estaban acercando y Rachel saltó por la ventana; excepto que no lo hizo pues habría sido un suicidio, así que comenzó a bajar por la estructura de la pared, uniéndose con Kurt que la esperaba abajo.

Se voltearon a ver, antes de estallar en risas, Kurt la abrazo y se fue corriendo calle abajo a donde ella había estacionado su Prius.

_Punto para Rachel Berry. _

* * *

Sábado por la mañana y Puck estaba molesto.

La noche anterior había sido un fracaso total, tenían poco alcohol, la hermana sexy de Tanya no le había hecho caso y Quinn se la pasó besuqueándose con Finn toda la noche. Las cosas no fueron mejor cuando llegó a casa, pues aparentemente el turno de su mamá terminó temprano y lo regañó por dejar a su hermana en casa de la niñera hasta la medianoche, no es que Annie se hubiera quejado, pues podía comer todo el helado que se le antojaba y ver _High School Musical_ una y otra vez.

Así que una vez que hubo llegado a su cuarto se fue directo a la cama. Al dia siguiente se llevó una sorpresa.

Su lavabo rebosaba gelatina, en serio, estaba lleno de maldita gelatina, color rosa chillón y completamente sólida. Se le quedó viendo fijamente durante un largo rato preguntándose si estaba drogado o si eran alucinaciones. Evidentemente no, pues el excusado estaba lleno de lo mismo. Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue verlo sin poder creerlo.

Aun increíblemente confundido decidió tomar una ducha, preguntándose cómo demonios se había llenado el excusado de gelatina y si acaso eso era físicamente posible. Se lavó el cabello, se lo secó bien y pasó media hora antes de que se percatara de que su Mohawk era _verde_.

Sip, verde. Su cabello era condenadamente _verde_.

Se molestó un momento antes de darse cuenta de que ese era un look bastante rudo. Su madre sin duda lo iba a detestar, después de todo, había estado tan enfadada cuando se hizo ese corte de cabello y probablemente a ella no iba a gustarle que ahora fuera de color.

El cabello verde fue la última cosa y Puck se dio cuenta que definitivamente estaba pasando algo, así que cuidadosamente se dirigió a su cuarto evitando la crema de afeitar, la rasuradora, su loción, la pasta de dientes y el gel. Pero aparentemente no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso, porque al final del día los ojos le ardían una barbaridad.

Regresó a su habitación bastante cabreado, deseando tirarse en la cama. Ahí, con marcador negro, estaba escrito algo que había pasado por alto la noche anterior. Un solo símbolo, una sola palabra y sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas. Había sido obra de Rachel Berry.

Y a decir verdad, estaba muy impresionado.

* * *

Rachel y Kurt se pasaron la noche del viernes (o mejor dicho, el sábado por la mañana) celebrando. Siempre se habían mostrado amables entre ellos dos, pero nunca como verdaderos amigos. Y así se encontraban, sentados en la alfombra rosa de Rachel, bebiendo cocteles y viendo el techo fijamente mientras hablaban acerca de la última teoría de Kurt.

— "Yo creo que cometer un crimen estrecha las relaciones."

Rachel soltó la carcajada.

—Me encantaría ver la expresión de Puck en este momento.

—Me encantaría ver siempre cualquier expresión de Puck.

La castaña se le quedó mirando y sacudiéndole la cabeza.

—Honestamente…

—¡Cuidado con el cabello Cherie! —Se quejó—. Me toma mucho tiempo el que luzca así de bien. Inclusive tú con tu complejo de superioridad y tu desagrado hacia todo lo que no sea Barbara Streisand, _tienes _que admitir que Puck es todo un galán.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Cariño, él es un Dios del sexo con forma humana. Acéptalo, asimílalo y francamente espero que hagas algo más que asimilarlo…

—¡Kurt!

—¿Qué? Mi gay-dar me dice que él es completamente heterosexual así que si yo no puedo tenerlo, al menos prefiero que lo tengas tú en vez de Santana.

—Umm, gracias ¿Creo?

—Para eso están los amigos —le dijo Kurt, alzando su bebida para un brindis. Rachel hizo lo mismo con su vaso y el sonido del entrechocar del cristal se escuchó por la habitación—. "Por la amistad."

Por la manera en que Kurt estaba brindando con ella, probablemente no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para Rachel, amistad no era una palabra que usara con frecuencia, puesto que no tenía ningún amigo.

Le costó un poco despegar los labios para hablar. Kurt era un buen amigo. No muchos te ayudarían a irrumpir en la casa de una persona y vandalizar su habitación.

—Por la amistad —coreó ella, sintiendo algo cálido derramándose hasta su estomago.

* * *

—Wow, Puck, ¡Me encanta tu cabello! Luces tan genial.

Puck le dio una palmadita coqueta en el trasero a Santana y le dijo:

—Sí, lo sé.

Aunque su cabello lucía genial, Puck era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que Berry le había pateado el Trasero el viernes. Sus bromas habían estado muy bien; clásicas, no muy originales pero sí muy efectivas. Se pasó todo el sábado limpiando la gelatina del inodoro, tratando de borrar la marca de su almohada, intentando saber qué diablos había usado para que los ojos le ardieran y rascándose la entrepierna. Malditos polvos pica-pica.

Pasó todo el domingo arreglando el cuarto, sin poder quitar su estúpido nombre de la almohada. No le gustaba, pues le recordaba que ella le había vencido.

—Luces muy sexy Puck…

A las chicas definitivamente les gustaba el cabello verde.

* * *

—Te ves diferente.

Puck se le quedó viendo a Finn preguntándose si realmente era tan estúpido. El chico alto continuaba mirándolo muy confundido... después de un largo momento de silencio y miradas fijas, Él dijo finalmente:

—¿Te cortaste el cabello? —Sonando un poco dudoso.

—Nop.

—¿Estás usando contactos?

—Finn, me conoces desde que tenía cinco años y nunca he usado lentes.

Finn hizo una pausa antes de preguntar:

—¿Camiseta nueva?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Mike por favor ayuda al pobre muchacho, ¿quieres?

—Se tiñó el cabello —le dijo Mike, tomando una pausa en la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con Matt. Alzó las cejas al ver que Finn no reaccionaba—. Es… verde.

—Oh —dijo Finn, mirando fijamente el cabello de su amigo—. ¿Por qué te lo teñiste de verde?

—En realidad tu amiga embarazada me lo tiñó. Pensó que eso sería muy divertido.

Finn lo miró más confundido que nunca.

—_¿Quinn_?

—Nop. —Puck le dio un sorbo a su granizado—. Tu otra amiga embarazada, Rachel Berry.

—Pero Rachel no está embarazada, ella me dijo que es sólo un rumor inventado por una pobre y triste persona sin vida propia.

_Arpía._

El chico alto continuó.

—Por un momento me asusté pues creí que podría ser mío…

Puck abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¡Santa Madre! Eso era sin duda como haber encontrado el Santo Grial de los chismes.

—¿Te tiraste a Berry? —Murmuró sintiendo algo extraño en el estomago.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Finn se sonrojó. Y Puck trató de lucir decepcionado—. Pero nos hemos besado varias veces y pensé que tal vez los óvulos se podían haber transferido o algo así.

Puck se le quedó viendo fijamente, y continuó y continuó viéndolo.

Mike se unió después de un momento y Puck estaba bastante seguro de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de porqué lo estaban mirando fijamente.

—Bueno… —dijo Puck, después de un largo momento de pensar _"¿Rayos este chico está hablando en serio?_"—. Esperemos que para la próxima usen protección.

Finn lució consternado y estaba a punto de preguntar cuál era la mejor manera de anticoncepción por besarse, así que lo que Puck cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Así que, el sábado en la mañana amanecí con un inodoro rebosante de gelatina.

Mike frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Es acaso una especie de metáfora?

—Tristemente, no. Amanecí literalmente con el inodoro rebosando de gelatina. De frambuesa creo.

Matt finalmente se interesó en la conversación, comiendo una cucharada de su propia gelatina.

—¿La probaste?

—Ewww. —Puck dejó de beber su granizado y le frunció el seño a su amigo—. Viejo, eso es asqueroso, estaba hecha con el agua del retrete.

Mike lo miró como pensando en que lo que decía no tenía ni pizca de lógica.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste gelatina en tu retrete?

Puck alzó su granizado a modo de saludo.

—Eso fue gracias a la Srita. Rachel _Incluso- mis- bromas- son- complicadas y endemoniadamente- psicópatas _Berry.

Finn frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Acaso ella se cambio el nombre?

* * *

**Ahh Finn. Siempre con frases tan acertadas XD!!**

**No olviden dejar Reviews!!!**


End file.
